The Death Of Me
by Hanon Nanami
Summary: Levi becomes frustrated and confused when he finds out that Eren is the only one that can really get under his skin. Of course, he would never admit that though. I will make more chapters if you guys ask for more, so let me know please!
1. The Death Of Me

"Eren, you are to get a good nights rest tonight, that's an order. Tomorrow you're training with me for our next expedition." Levi looked at the boy lazily, silently judging his every move. Eren lifted his head from the small piece of bread he was absentmindedly eating bits and pieces of. He wasn't quite hungry that evening, and he hardly noticed when his squad mates left the room, quite awhile ago. He was brought out of his daze at the sound of the order.

"A-Ah! Yes sir!" Eren spoke. He couldn't read the expression of the older man. It was always the same, dull look. Standing up from his spot at the table, he quickly saluted the Corporal, and turned to leave the room.

"Ahem." Came a quiet sound from the table. Eren turned back to look with an eyebrow raised. Levi looked from Eren, to the piece of mangled bread that was left at the table. "You seem to be losing your head Eren. Or should I say, that you're dangerously close to losing it?" Levi let the vague threat hang in the air like a mist, the corners of his lips turned up in an ominous smirk. Eren could feel his blood practically run cold as he picked up the piece of bread, carefully eyeing the unpredictable man.

"R-Right..I'm sorry, but in that case, I'll just be leaving..." _Before he takes his blades and chops my head off or something. _He supressed a shiver, much to the amusement of Levi. Maybe death threats were the right way to control the rampant young boy. He would have to keep that in mind, for future reference. The younger of the two had almost made it to the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a whisper in his ear.  
"_Off with your head._" On that note, Eren found out how to run faster than the Armored Titan in a matter of three seconds flat. Levi was left in the room alone, attempting to keep his composure from the humorous event. _Well, that most certainly answered my question. _Levi chuckled and resumed his seat at the table. Seconds later, he froze. Is that a real smile on his face? His fingers gently trailed over the upturned edges of his lips from the smile that never faded, and he blinked a few times to clear away the shock. He couldn't remember the last time a genuine smile had found its way upon his face. "That boy...he..." Levi quickly replaced the smile with a scowl, and lightly dug his nails into the table. "I have a vague feeling that the brat will be the death of me."

Eren made it to his room, out of breath. He dragged himself over to his bed, gratefully able to lay down. He never knew when the Corporal was joking, or being serious. The line between the two was so thin, it was hardly there. Thinking back on it now, he knew that he overreacted. But how could he not? He was genuinely scared for his life for a few seconds. Those bored eyes never gave away anything, making it difficult to figure out the man behind the mask. Sighing, Eren ran a hand through his hair. "I think the Corporal will be the death of me."

The next morning, Eren was dressed and ready, waiting in the training area for the Corporal to arrive. _I wonder how training will go..._He thought to himself with a sigh. _I'm probably gonna get my ass handed to me. There's no way Corporal Levi will go easy on me, he's gonna kick me into oblivion._ While stressing over his inner thoughts, he never noticed the older man walk up behind him. Levi could tell he wasn't paying attention, it was quite obvious really.

"I'm doomed." Eren spoke aloud to himself. Levi crossed his arms and tapped his foot in the slightest manner, clearing his throat.

"Ahem." Eren jumped before turning around slowly, afraid of what fate may unfold before him. Perhaps a kick to the face? Or a glare even the devil himself would shy away from? He was surprised when he seen that the Corporal looked tired, and quite irritable. Little did he know, that Levi had stayed awake most of the night, mentally exhausting himself over the fact that he let someone get under his skin momentarily. Not even on the best of his days did a true smile show, and yet Eren had managed one in merely a couple seconds. Even if those seconds were from scaring the living daylights out of the boy, a smile is a smile.

"Corporal..I didn't see you there..because, well, you know..." Eren laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He received a _very_ unamused look in return. _Oh, so is the brat making short jokes now?_ Levi could feel himself getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Er, what are we gonna work on in training today sir?" Eren asked boldly, attempting to get a word out of the man.

"Hand-to-hand combat." The reply was short and sweet. The 15 year old boy felt panic instantly begin to take form in his mind. He hadn't worked on hand-to-hand combat since Annie had made a mockery of him.

"Alright..." He spoke uncertainly as the two of them took their positions across from eachother. Eren tried to remember what Annie did when they fought. He put his fists up defensively in front of his face, and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Levi. Then, all hell broke loose. Levi lunged forward quickly, aiming an immediate blow on Eren's shin. The boy gasped in shock and pain, but had no time to dwell on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen Levi appear behind him, aiming a kick to his head. Eren dodged in time, but barely. As he was thrown off balance, Levi seized his chance and hit the boy in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Rivaille stared down at the boy, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. _What's this, first a smile and now guilt? _He thought to himself in defeat. "Get back up and actually fight this time." Eren tried not to wince as he pulled himself to his feet, taking his position once again across from the Corporal. "Like I said, _fight_ this time. Hand-to-hand combat may not seem like it's important to rely on, but it is. You must learn it." Levi spoke calmly, his earlier frustration slowly fading away. Eren gave a small nod, and put his fists up defensively once again. This time, he knew that he had to give it his all.

Once again, Levi lunged, but he didn't go for the legs. This time, he immediately went behind his opponent, looking to aim a strike to the back. Eren, however, wasn't going to be fooled again. He spun on his heel and kicked high, aiming a blow to Levi's face. Stunned, but not off guard, Levi ducked when Eren went in for a punch. The titan-shifter felt the wind get knocked out of him when an elbow found its way to his abdomen. Kneeling over, Eren glared up at his superior, trying to catch his breath. Levi gazed calmly back at him, relaxing as he let his guard down.

Eren seen the tension leave Levi's shoulders, knowing that he found Eren to cease being a threat. Smirking to himself, the persistant teen ignored his injuries and grabbed the unsuspecting Corporal around the legs, causing him to topple backwards and hit the ground hard. Eren took the opportunity to stand up, and gently yet firmly place his foot in the center of Levi's chest to prevent him from getting up. The older man stared in well masked surprise. _I let my guard down. That damned brat...wait, what the hell does he think he's doing?_ Levi thought to himself in wonder as he looked up to see Eren extending a hand towards him. The foot had been removed from his chest, and the young boy was smiling gently.

Rivaille reached up, taking hold of the hand. Just as he was being pulled up, he pulled down hard and make Eren tumble down. Moving quickly, Levi pushed Eren onto his back and straddled him, looking down at him with a smug look. "You may have caught me off guard, but I caught you in the end."

Eren glared slightly, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "I thought we were finished."

"We're only finished when I say we're finished."

"Forgive me for trying to be kind and help you up." The voice of the bold teen dripped with sarcasm. He would've rolled his eyes as well to emphasise his point, but he had a feeling that he would no longer have eyes if he did that. Instead of getting angry, however, Rivaille continued to look down at the boy. He was shocked to say the least. No one had ever really had to courage to flat out use sarcasm on him. It was unheard of.

"What did you just say?" The tone of voice Levi spoke with wasn't one of anger, but rather curiosity. The taller of the two didn't quite seem to catch the change. With a timid voice, he spoke quietly.

"U-Um..I said, forgive me for trying to be kind..and help you up...sir!" He threw the sir onto the end, hoping that he wouldn't be murdered if it genuinely seemed like he was trying to show respect, rather than piss off the man. Levi was hardly paying attention anymore. _This boy is interesting...he's surely full of surprises, that's for sure. He treats me like an equal, which for anyone else would certainly spell their death, but him..I think he's the exception. _Levi contemplated to himself, hardly noticing that all the while, he was staring down at a nervous Eren.

_How is it that this boy can get under my skin so badly? It almost makes me wonder if..._ "Eren." The teen raised himself up on his elbows, still forced to stay under the Corporal.

"Yes?" Before Eren knew it, a hand was placed gently under his chin, almost as if it were made of glass. Levi leaned in slowly as Eren stayed frozen to the spot. Their lips were nearly touching, suspended in tension. The two remained that way for what felt like ages. _I can't..._Levi quickly pulled his face away and got off the boy, practically running away from the training area.

Eren felt as if his body had gone stiff. _Corporal Levi...were you going to kiss me?_


	2. Left In The Dark

Eren had finally pulled himself together, and was now on his way back to his room, when he heard a conversation taking place in hushed whispers. Glancing to his right, he noticed the door to Hanji's room was cracked slightly. Knowing that it was an offense to listen in on conversations, he hesitated to stay. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed himself to the wall near the opening of the door, listening intently.

"I don't understand it."

"What's not to understand about it, Levi?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"What I'm saying is, you're in lo-" The voice of Hanji was cut off.

"Say that word and I _will_ dismember you." Eren couldn't keep back a laugh. As soon as the first signs of laughter left his mouth, he knew he was standing in his grave. The room went silent, and quick footsteps were thumping towards the door. Eren looked down the hallway to see another door not too far away. Running as quickly and quietly as he possibly could, he ducked into the room just as the door to Hanji's room practically flew off its hinges.

"See anything?"

"No..but I damn well heard something."

"As did I." Spoke the amusement filled voice. With a gasp, Hanji did what Eren assumed was give Levi a look that shined with hope. "Maybe we're haunted! Wouldn't that be _mmph_-!" Eren also assumed that a foot had found its way to Hanji's face.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Eren found the courage to glance out into the hallway. _No one's around...if I'm gonna go, I have to go now._ With that, he cautiously left the safety of the room behind, and walked at a quickened pace in the direction of his room. _Okay, I'm in the clear! All I need to do is get back to-_His thoughts were cut short as he barreled into something short. With a shock of realization and horror, he realized that not only had he run into something short, he ran into something that was glaring at him through murderous eyes. Levi, which was now on the ground with what looked like tea spilled on the front of his shirt, and a broken glass cup on the ground beside him.

"S-Sir! I...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention...want help up?" Eren extended a hand down towards the glowering man, and thought about how familiar this scene was from earlier. _Only earlier, he pulled me down. _No sooner than he had thought it, he was falling down to personally meet the floor. Hitting the floor hard, he layed on his back and looked over at the vengeful man. "I said I was sorry.." The teen mumbled.

"Being sorry won't take the stain out of my shirt." The older of the two replied calmly, carefully concealing his anger as he stood up.

"No, but some cleaning products will."

"A bold statement from someone with a death wish."

Eren slowly stood up, afraid of making any sudden moves to anger the Corporal. Trying to think of anything to say to get him out of this situation, he gave a nervous laugh, and sealed his fate.

"Well you know, you're quite a bit shorter than me, so it was kind of hard to see you." After a long pause of silence, he began to get nervous with the statement he just made. "C-Corporal?"

A knee had found its way to the boys groin, and the titan-shifter doubled over and sank to the ground in pain.

"Short jokes aren't funny, you know." Levi glared at the boy.

"Getting kicked where it hurts isn't funny either."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"On the inside." With a quiet chuckle, Levi smirked.

"Perhaps you're right."

Using all his strength, Eren found the will to stand up. Using the wall to support him, he glared daggers at the Corporal. Levi found it amusing to say the least. Eren thought otherwise. Moving forward quickly, he grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"_What is with you today?_" He questioned angrily. The man didn't like the fact that the teen was bold enough to do such a thing. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he pushed hard, forcing him to move away.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to never lay a hand on your superiors?" Levi spoke with steel in his voice. Eren didn't seem to notice though.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught _you_ that it's not polite to keep people in the dark?" Eren found himself shoving Levi, making the man go momentarily off balance. With a scowl, he punched the bold boy hard in the side.

"I'm not keeping you in the dark about anything." Eren winced and kicked the Corporal in the shin.

"You're keeping me in the dark about _everything! _You're not telling me anything!" He received another punch.

"There's nothing to tell you!" Kick.

"Yes, there is!" Scratch.

"Then enlighten me to what it is that you want to know, _brat._" Shove. They continued like that for what felt like an eternity. Punching, kicking, scratching, shoving, and anything else they could think of to be spiteful towards eachother. They continued to do so until they both found their way to the floor, pulling eachother down to get the last punch in. Neither was ready to give up, no matter how bruised and sore they were.

All of a sudden, they were both pulled apart. Hanji appeared out of nowhere dragged them to stand up, holding onto their hair tightly. She looked at each of them in turn, a sweet facade hiding the danger behind her voice.

"Are you two having fun? You're getting blood on the floor you know." Levi and Eren glared at eachother.

"I was just teaching this brat a lesson." Levi confirmed. Eren rolled his eyes, trying to pry Hanji's hand from his hair, Levi doing the same. She tightened her grip.

"Now Levi, I would expect this from Eren, but from you? You were right, he really does know how to get under your skin, doesn't he?" She flashed a smirk at the scowling man.

"Shut up right now, or you're titan food."

"I'll take my chances." With a smile, she turned to Eren.

"You know, from a distance it looked like you two were making out on the floor." She laughed at her own joke.

"_That's ridiculous_!" Eren and Levi spoke at the same time. Looking at eachother, they both had to turn their heads to hide the blush that was blooming across their faces. With a sigh, Hanji let go of their hair, and began walking away, but not before calling over her shoulder. "You two can continue making out now!"

"We were fighting!" Eren called after her, but his attempt to clear the awkward atmosphere was futile. Levi stood up and brushed himself off. Sure enough, small drops of blood had found their way onto the floor. Checking himself for injuries, he found only bruises, and scratch marks, but no blood surfacing from any of the wounds. Glancing at Eren quickly, he eyed him up and down. Sure enough, on the side of his neck was a gash. With a sigh, he kneeled down next to the boy, who visibly tensed.

"Relax you're bleeding." Pulling out his handkerchief, he dabbed at the wound, much to the surprise of the boy. "It looks pretty deep." Looking at the ground where the blood was spilled, he noticed the broken glass from the cup previously broken. _He must've gotten cut on the glass. _He couldn't help but think.

"It'll heal soon enough." Eren mumbled, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Even so, keep this on it. I don't want blood getting everything." The Corporal pressed the cloth against the gash. Eren took over holding the cloth as the Corporal eyed him for anymore injuries, making Eren squirm slightly under his gaze. "Move the cloth for a moment."

Without question, Eren did so. His face blossomed into a whole new array of red roses when he felt a pair of warm lips gently brush over the already healing scratch.

"S-Sir!?" His voice going higher than he intended. As soon as the lips were there, they were gone.

"I was always taught that a kiss on the wound helps things heal quicker." With that, Levi stood up and walked in the direction Hanji had left in, leaving Eren sitting on the ground dumbfounded.

**I'll be making more chapters soon! w**


	3. All Out War

Sure enough, his neck was healed by the time he got around to letting Hanji do experiments on him. Standing off to the side to stay out of the way, Eren watched as she found a syringe, and filled it with what looked like a radioactive green liquid. Taking a step back with wide eyes as he shuddered, the boy could hardly speak fast enough to voice his fear.

"W-What is that!?"

"Oh, just a little something I came up with." She said no more as a glint entered her eyes, and a smirk found its way upon her face. Eren knew there would be no arguing with her, so with a defeated sigh, he stuck out his arm.

"Alright, just get it over with-_ow_! Hey! What's the big idea?" He practically shrieked when the needle was stabbed in not so easily. Hanji smiled and released the contents of the syringe into his body, withdrawing the needle and placing it to the side.

"Now tell me, how do you feel?" Hanji asked, grabbing a pencil and paper.

"I feel like I was just stabbed by a needle." He mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Aside from that, of course." He thought this through. His arm felt kinda warm, but other than that there really was nothing significant.

"My arm feels warm." Hanji sighed.

"I was hoping for something worse..."

"How kind of you." He spoke sarcastically. Taking a seat, Hanji motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Ah well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Nodding, Eren took his seat and layed his head down on the table.

"Such an exhausting day."

"Yeah, I'll say." Hanji sighed, not really paying attention anymore. However, she kept her pencil and paper in close range, ready to record any sudden changes. After about twenty minutes of sitting around making small talk, Eren groaned. Perking up immediately, Hanji grabbed her pencil. "What do you feel, Eren?"

"I feel like I'm about to throw up." The teen stood up quickly, running from the room. He hardly noticed as he passed Levi in the hallway, who was just going to check in on them to see why experimenting was taking so long. Approaching Hanji, he glared slightly.

"What'd you do now? It looks like he's about to be sick."

"Precisely! He has gone to throw up." She scribbled furiously onto the paper. With a sound of disapproval, the Corporal left the room to catch up with the boy. Within a few minutes, he found Eren brushing his teeth. He looked shaky and pale, almost as if he would pass out any moment. With a look that resembled sympathy, he approached the younger and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Her experiments can be brutal." Eren gave a slight nod of agreement. He finished brushing his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair shakily.

"I think she's trying to kill me." Levi couldn't help but grin at the comment.

"No, you're too valuable for that."

"I feel anything _but _valuable at the moment." Eren looked at the man and couldn't help but smile faintly. Levi's hand was still on his shoulder, and a look of genuine concern was on his face. As if he realized this, Levi put his usual bored look back on his face, and brought his hand back down, clearing his throat.

"You should get back to Hanji."

"You're right..." He bit his bottom lip nervously, afraid of anything else she had planned for him. Noticing this, Levi gently yet firmly took hold of the teens wrist, pulling him along with him. Of course, he also noted to himself how it looked when Eren bit his lip. _Mind out of the gutter, Rivaille. _

"I'll go with you, to make sure you don't pass out on your way back there." That was the partial truth. He honestly wanted to make sure that Hanji didn't go overboard. Fighting back a blush, Eren matched the Corporals pace. With no real need to hold onto his wrist any longer, Levi let his hand fall. They walked in steady silence, which really wasn't favorable for either of them. Both walked slow, not too keen to get back to Hanji. Eren stole quick glances at the man, trying to think of anything to say. With nothing coming to mind, he thought of a risky idea to get a conversation started. The teen decided to not use his words, but his actions. Glancing down at their hands, he noticed how close they were. They weren't touching, but they were close. Finding the nerve, he gently brushed his hand against Levi's. The touch was fleeting, but surely the shorter of the two would question it.

Of course Levi felt it, but he wasn't about to say anything. He knew full well that Eren was uncomfortable with the silence, and he knew the teen was merely touching his hand with the intention of a conversation starting up. Levi decided to toy with the boy, seeing who would speak first. Almost like an unspoken competition. Literally. Glancing down slyly, he let his fingers glide over the clueless boys wrist. He was rewarded with a tinge of pink flashing across the youngers face, and for his pace of walking to be thrown off in the very slightest.

Knowing that he was being toyed with now, Eren moved over ever so slightly, brushing his arm against the Corporals. He was gentle, and he found himself actually enjoying the feeling of soft contact between the two. Nothing painful and anger filled. Remembering their fight from earlier, Eren felt a sharp pang of guilt in his heart. He stopped suddenly, causing Levi to look back at him with a bored expression of vague curiosity. Eren was wide eyed, for the first time _actually_ taking in the appearance of the man. The side of his face was slightly bruised, and he had visible scratch marks down the side of his neck, which harbored another bruise. He could only imagine how many knots and bruises the man had from being kicked.

Levi noticed that Eren was drinking in his appearance in horror, and knew that he hadn't noticed the damage that was done to him from their earlier encounter. Of course, all of Eren's bruises and wounds had healed, thanks to his titan abilities. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by warm fingertips gently caressing the side of his face. Eren was running his fingers with a feather like touch over the bruises, a look of guilt in his eyes. Levi couldn't help but be caught up in those eyes, staring at them intently. The teen noticed this and made eye contact, having no intention of breaking away first.

"Corporal, I'm sorry about the-"

"Shut up, did I say you needed to apologize?"

"Well..no, but..."

"Shut up, or I'll _make _you shut up." Eren couldn't help but grin at that statement.

"Oh yeah? How would you do that, sir?" He asked boldly. Levi returned the grin, leaning up dangerously close to the face of the teen, expecting Eren to lean away at any moment. On the contrary, he noticed the taller of the two leaning down slowly.

"Like this." The two closed their eyes, slowly tilting their heads and slowly closing in the distance. Right when their lips were about to touch, they heard the worst sound in the entire world.

"Eren! Eren! How do you feel?" Hanji yelled excitedly as she bounded down the hallway, completely oblivious towards their almost romantic moment. Both glared murderously at her, hoping for her to die on the spot.

_Damn her...I hope she gets eaten by a titan on the next expedition. I didn't even get to kiss him._ Levi thought grumpily. Erens thoughts weren't much better.

"Well? How do you feel?" Hanji had her pencil and paper ready to go.

"I felt sick."

"How sick?"

"Well I threw up, so I'd say pretty sick." She wrote everything down word for word.

"How do you feel _now_?"

"If I were to say how I feel now, I'd never be able to live with myself." This earned an almost inaudible chuckle from Levi.

"Awww, don't be like that! Speak your mind!" Hanji pressed eagerly. Levi answered for him.

"He means to say that he feels hot and bothered now." With that said, he gave a slight wave of his hand, and left the boy with Hanji.

"What did he mean by that?" She questioned.

"He means that he has a death wish." Eren mumbled gravely.

"Hot and bothered, hot and bothered, hmm..oh! So you're feeling hot, and your arm is bothering you from the injection?" Hanji grabbed his arm, looking for signs of irritation.

"No, I think he meant something different."

"Huh? Different how?"

"I think he meant that this is war now."

"War? Against the titans, right? Because if so, it's always been war..." The clueless Hanji looked at Eren questioningly, her voice trailing off. She was trying desperately to understand what he was saying, but just not quite getting it.

"No, just war."

"You're losing me here."

"Hanji, do you know what bothers the Corporal?" She began to list things off on her fingers.

"Mud, dust, titans..."

"No, I meant...you know...what _bothers_ him." Hanji raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what the teen was trying to get at.

"As in..." With a dawning realization, Hanji grinned widely from ear to ear.

"I think I can help you out. Alright, here's what you gotta do..."

**I don't know how many more chapters I'm gonna make this, but I'm having fun with writing it, so I'm gonna try to make it as drawn out as I can! I'm trying to keep it funny yet serious. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! : )**


	4. I Will Not Lose

"Are you sure this will work?" Eren questioned, nervousness beginning to set in.

"Only one way to find out!" Hanji whispered loudly and shoved the tense boy into the room. She partially closed the door behind him, leaving enough of an opening to peak in at the two in the room. Levi looked up from his paperwork, casting a not so harsh glare at the boy. Eren stumbled over his feet, regaining his balance.

"May I help you?" Rivaille returned to looking at his paperwork. Eren cleared his throat, and hoped for the best.

"Actually sir, I was just wondering if I could sit in here with you." That peaked interest in the Corporal.

"Just sit and watch me do paperwork, correct?" He questioned slowly.

"Yes." Eren nodded to emphasize his point. Not seeing any harm in sitting, Levi beckoned for the teen to come closer.

"There aren't any extra chairs, you can sit on the ground if you want." With a taunting smirk, he beckoned towards the table in front of him. "Or the desk." His aim was to see that lovely blush the boy usually had on his face, yet this time it didn't happen. Eren sat on the desk, kicking his feet gently back and forth over the side. He managed to fight back the red that wanted to paint its way across his face, and he kept his expression innocent.

"What kind of paperwork are you doing?" Levi had almost forgotten about the damned papers. Placing his gaze back down, he gave a small sigh.

"Boring paperwork, that's what it is." Not able to resist the urge, Eren had to fight off the smirk that almost made itself apparent on his face.

"Oh, that's such a shame. I wish I could make it interesting for you.." His voice trailed off. It was soft and sincere, and to emphasize his point, he used his foot to nudge Levi's thigh gently. Levi noticed the change in voice immediately. Mentally pushing it to the side, he readjusted his paperwork, and began writing.

"Nothing you could ever do would make this stuff interesting." He wasn't even sure what he was writing anymore.

"Well I could try, right?" Levi felt a hand under his chin, lifting his head up to meet the seductive green gaze of the titan-shifter. His eyes had the innocence of a human that had yet to see the horrors of the world, yet the danger and mystery of the harsh land outside the walls. It was only then that he realized he was holding his breath.

"No, I really need to get this work done." The Corporal pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling all too hot. He really wanted to finish writing so he could get away from the taunting teen.

"You can't put it off for just a _little_ while?" Eren pouted, putting on the best look of innocence he could form. Levi couldn't help but drag his gaze back up to the face of the boy, not matter how hard he tried not to look. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Eren knew he had him. The teen grinned and leaned forward, tugging at the collar of Levi's shirt to drag him closer. "Not even for me?"

The man felt his breath catch in his throat, and he tried his hardest to maintain his usual bored expression. However, he couldn't help the blush that was apparent on his face.

"You don't know what you're doing." He whispered in a strained voice.

"Oh, I don't?" Came the challenging reply. _I've got him!_ Eren thought triumphantly. Levi had finally had enough. Nearly knocking over his chair due to how quickly he stood up, he pushed the teen back against the surface of the table. He climbed up and straddled the boy, pinning the hands of the teen to the cold desk. Lowering his head, he stared into the shining sea of emerald that is Eren's eyes.

"You're a little too tempting for your own good." He glared fondly.

` "But sir, I merely wanted to watch you do paperwork." Eren grinned.

"Like hell you did." Levi tilted his head to get nearer to the neck of the boy, with the intention of leaving a few love marks. Before his lips could even touch the soft skin, he stopped. _Wait a moment..._He glanced up at the door. He could have sworn he seen a pervert staring back at him. A pervert with glasses. Hanji was practically drooling from the mouth in excitement at this display that was happening on the desk. His glare made Hanji retreat away from the door. Sitting up, he looked down at Eren, a dangerous smirk in place.

"I see. So this is how it's gonna be."

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Eren knew he had been caught, but still tried to pull off the innocent act. Levi got off the desk, and Eren sat up. Levi placed his hands on Eren's knees, slowly moving his hands up and down the boy's thighs. Eren tried not to shiver.

"Tell you what brat. You want to play this game? I'll play it with you." Levi removed his hands, and sat back down in his chair to continue his paperwork. Glancing up one final time, he winked. "But I can tell you right now, that I won't lose." With that, he went back to filling out the forms, and didn't look back up at the boy.

"We'll see about that." Eren got off the desk, and left the room to go find Hanji again.


	5. Three Strikes

The end of the day had drawn to a close, and it was time for Levi to put his plan into action. He knew Eren was in his room by now, probably changing into pajamas. Hanji was in her room, so there would be nothing sudden from her. _Perfect._ Levi thought with a smirk. Now he would see who would lose this game first. Without any form of consent, the man trudged straight into the unsuspecting boy's room. Eren gawked at him in surprise, a shirt half pulled over his head.

"S-Sir!?" Eren squeaked, pulling the shirt the rest of the way on.

"So this is what you sleep in?" Rivaille pondered aloud, taking in the appearance of the boy. A baggy white shirt, and dark green boxers. Eren eyed the man wearily, giving a curt nod.

"Yeah, they're comfortable." Eren sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes never leaving the Corporal. Levi stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of Eren, looking down at the younger with his arms crossed.

"Ever try sleeping naked? That's pretty comfortable too." _Let's get this plan started_

"No, and I never plan on it either, seeing as how people like to walk in randomly." The boy retorted, scoffing and pushing a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you're not willing to give it a shot?" Levi crouched down to kneel in front of Eren, an expression of unmasked desire on his face. Eren blushed deeply, yet spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm positive." _Strike one._ Levi thought in dismay.

"Let me try this again..." Levi trailed his hands up, his fingers coming to rest at the titan-shifters hips. "Are you sure you're not willing to sleep naked? Even if it's with me?" His fingers toyed with the waistband of Eren's boxers, snapping them gently against his skin. The touch was making Eren go insane, yet his expression remained somewhat neutral.

"Sir, I'm absolutely sure that I do not wish to sleep naked." _Strike two._ With well masked frustration, Levi stood up.

"Eren." Rivaille spoke curtly.

"Yes, Corporal?"

"Close your eyes."

"For what reason, sir?"

"I don't need to give you a reason, just close your eyes."

"Well alright, if you say so..." Eren shut his eyes, oblivious of what to expect. He never knew what the Corporal's next move would be. Levi grinned and gently pushed Eren back against the pillows. He could see the look of confusion on the teen's face, and that made his grin widen. He began to run his fingers through the boy's hair, gently tugging on it here and there. He placed a knee on the bed, conveniently placed between the legs of the boy. Eren kept his eyes closed, with much effort. Levi leaned in close to Eren's ear.

"Admit that you lose, and I'm yours." He whispered. _I can't believe I've sank so low as to be playing games with this boy. He really is something. He's tearing me apart, but I refuse to lose this game. _Levi thought to himself. Eren opened his eyes, looking up at the Corporal.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really want to with this game." Levi frowned and glared.

"So what are you trying to say?" He asked warily. Eren smiled politely, masking his triumph.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I'm not yours tonight. Maybe after you admit that you lose though. Then I'll consider coming by your room." _Strike three._ With that bold statement hanging in the air like a mist, Levi got off the bed and Eren sat up. They were both blushing, and neither refused to break eye contact.

"Eren, how long do you plan for this game to go on?" Levi questioned. Eren smirked, a glint showing in his eyes.

"Why? Feeling sexually frustrated or something Rivaille?" The teen half expected to be kicked in the face for that statement. He tensed, fearing the worst. He was surprised when he seen the shadow of a grin on Levi's lips.

"You're an interesting little brat." Levi said, leaning forward and lightly running his fingertips across Eren's thigh. Eren screamed internally.

"Sir, that's not gonna make you win today."

"I figured, but it was worth a shot." Levi grinned and left the room without another word. Eren already planned on his next move to get Levi to break.


	6. Ticklish

**Sorry about the chapters being short. If I make chapters too short, I'll try to upload two in one day to make up for it. :P And thank you all for such wonderful reviews! **

Eren awoke with a jump, sitting up in bed quickly. He urged his heartbeat to return to normal as he tried to catch his breath. _It was just a nightmare..._but that was just it. It wasn't just a nightmare. Eren had been plagued by terrible dreams of his mother getting eaten by a titan. What _should_ have been just a nightmare, was his past, and he couldn't escape it. It had seemed all too real this time, making the teen uneasy. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, he slipped out of bed.

Leaving his room, he decided to aimlessly wander until he found somewhere to relax. After about ten minutes of walking around, he was just about to give up and head back to his room, when a door opened down the hallway not far from him. A very tired and very confused Levi stepped into the hallway, gazing at the boy.

"Eren?" He whispered loudly. Eren walked over to him, biting his bottom lip out of nervousness. He realized that biting his lip seemed like something he did in awkward situations. Like now, when he was caught wondering the halls when he was clearly supposed to stay in the basement.

"I couldn't sleep." Levi crossed his arms at the boy's statement.

"It's almost three o'clock, and you're telling me you haven't slept at all?"

"I _was_ asleep, but I kinda...had a nightmare..." Eren finished lamely, biting a little harder into his lip. Levi's gaze softened by a fraction, and he gave a small sigh.

"Come on." Eren blinked in confusion.

"Sir?" Levi turned and walked back into his room, beckoning for the teen to follow.

"I don't want you roaming the halls. You can sleep in here tonight."

Eren stood awkwardly as Levi climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over him once again. Once it was clear that Eren wasn't prepared to move, the Corporal sat up.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or come lay next to me?" He snapped quietly. After a slight hesitation, Eren walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in to lay near the man. He awkwardly pulled the covers up to him. He even half expected Levi to start hitting on him, due to the game.

"About the game." Levi spoke up, almost as if he could read Eren's mind.

"What about it..?" Eren questioned slowly. Levi turned over to face the teen, and Eren did the same. He couldn't help but blush knowing how close they were on the small bed.

"What are the rules?" Eren was taken aback by the sudden question.

"The...rules?"

"Yes, the rules. Every game has its rules, so what are the rules of this one?" Levi propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes never leaving the titan-shifter. Not having an answer to the question, Eren decided to aim the question back at the older man.

"What do _you_ want the rules to be?" Levi seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"The first person to admit defeat, or kiss the other person on the lips, loses." Eren waited for him to speak more to explain himself, but nothing came.

"Kiss on the lips?" Eren asked. Levi managed a sleepy grin.

"Yes. For example, if you were to kiss me on the lips right now, you would lose." Catching his drift, Eren added his own input.

"So if _you_ were to kiss _me_ on the lips..."

"I would lose." Levi finished the sentance. The rules seemed fair enough.

"Alright, but just so you know, I'm still not prepared to lose." Eren could feel himself smirking.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you were prepared to lose, then this would hardly be considered a game." Levi gave a soft chuckle, closing his eyes and laying his head down on the pillow. He seemed to fall asleep instantly. Eren couldn't help but stare at the man in awed silence. _He actually looks really peaceful when he's asleep...he also doesn't look as mean. _Eren thought to himself sleepily. He layed his head down, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning seemed to come all too quickly. Eren awoke to something touching his arm. Or rather, some_one._ Struggling to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight flooding in through the windows, Eren looked over to see Levi laying in the bed next to him, gently trailing his fingers up and down the teen's arm. It took Eren a moment to realize what happened last night, what with the nightmare and all. Noticing the boy was awake now, Levi sat up.

"That was some night last night." The Corporal said, his voice hinting at sexual themes rather than the peaceful sleep that took place. Eren sat up also, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"You're talking as if something happened."

"Oh? You mean you don't remember? Was I really _that _good?" Levi winked and Eren rolled his eyes.

"No, I think I don't remember because you were that _bad._" Eren laughed at the glare Levi was giving him. His laughter died away when the glare was still in place. "Sorry, Sir.." Eren smiled sheepishly.

"Brat, you're as good as titan food!" Levi lunged at the boy.Eren gasped as he was pushed back, thinking that Rivaille had intentions to hurt him. After he caught a glimpse of a grin from the Corporal, he knew that he had no such intentions. They wrestled playfully for a while before it ended with both of them falling off the bed in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. Eren was breathless from laughter, and Levi was merely grinning. _This boy has me acting playful. What the hell is wrong with me?_ The Corporal thought to himself. "Oi brat, are you ticklish?" Eren stopped laughing, his eyes turning into wide green orbs.

"N-No, sir..." Levi wasn't convinced. He began to tickle the teen's sides, and was rewarded with more laughter and squirming. "Stop! I-I'm serious!"

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish?" Levi continued to tickle him mercilessly. Eren continued to laugh before attempting to push the Corporal away. They were both writhing on the floor in the midst of a tickle war, when as soon as it began, it all ended. They were both breathless by now, just simply looking at eachother. Their faces were close, but neither was willing to close the distance to lock lips. Both were stubborn, wanting to win the game. Eren noticed that Levi's shirt was half way across his torso, undoubtedly pulled up from the wrestling. Levi followed the teen's gaze, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" He asked nonchalantly with a straight face.

"No..." Levi was about to ask what the hell the teen meant by that, when he noticed that Eren wasn't smiling. Eren's eyes looked sad. "You're all bruised.." Levi opened his mouth to question the boy, when he felt cool fingertips tracing across his stomach, and trailing even higher to his chest. He looked down to see Eren running his fingers gently over bruised skin from the 3DMG, and scars from titans. Even _he _couldn't come out a titan attack _completely_ unscathed.

"Yeah well, that's what I get for being a soldier." He pulled his shirt back down, but Eren still seemed sad about the whole ordeal. "What?" Levi questioned, somehow feeling rather self-concious.

"It's not fair." Eren looked down, seemingly fixated with his hands. Levi noticed that the teen didn't want to meet his gaze.

"What's not fair?" He received a sigh.

"That everyone else is getting hurt, and bruised, and _killed_ while I'm perfectly fine." Eren didn't want to look at the man, considering he already felt guilty enough.

"Don't overthink things. It's not your fault that you can't get hurt. Besides, when you're in your titan form, you take quite the beating." Levi untangled himself from the sheets and stood up, extending a hand down to the boy. Eren attempted a small smile, and took the hand. Rivaille helped pull him off the floor.

"You should probably go to your room to get ready for the day." Levi said.

"Yeah, I should.." Levi walked Eren over to the door. Rivaille leaned against the doorframe, watching Eren start walking down the hallway.

"Be down to get some breakfast in a half an hour." Levi called after him. "Oh, and one more thing." Eren stopped and turned around. Levi spoke in a very serious tone of voice.

"After you lose this game, you won't forget anything that happens."

_Well, there's those sexual themes again_. Eren thought as he merely laughed and continued walking.


	7. Jealousy

**Right when I had no idea what to do with this chapter, a wonderful person that goes by the name of 'Jeager's Paradise' reminded that that I could always throw Mikasa in there! Thanks bunches~**

After everyone had finished eating breakfast, Eren was presented with the time to spend time with his friends. He was rarely given the chance, but when presented with the opportunity he never turned it down. Now he was walking with Armin and Mikasa. They weren't headed for anywhere in particular, because they were perfectly at ease just basking in eachother's company. They were all smiles.

"So have you learned anything new about your titan abilities?" Armin questioned, his eyes gleaming in the afternoon sunshine.

"Not really, it's kinda frustrating actually." Eren admitted with a resigned sigh. Mikasa put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it Eren, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Her kind expression might as well had been an illusion, for it was quickly replaced with a dark look that would make even a titan cringe. It most certainly made Armin take a few steps back, and Eren only wished he could. "They're not experimenting on you _too_ much, are they?"

"N-No..of course not.." Content with his answer, Mikasa smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad." Eren and Armin breathed a united sigh of relief. An angry Mikasa was not a Mikasa that humanity _ever_ wanted to face. Changing the subject, Armin pointed over to a shady tree in the distance.

"You guys wanna go sit over there? It's much better than staying in the hot sun." They all nodded their agreement, finding the shade of the tree much better. Armin sat near a few wild flowers, gently playing with the petals. Eren sat down and Mikasa sat much too close.

"You know Mikasa, I know we don't get to spend much time together or anything, but it's really hot out and you're sitting kinda close.." Eren managed to move away a fraction of an inch. Giving a faint blush, Mikasa tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Sorry Eren, it's just that I was worried." Eren frowned.

"Worried about what?" Mikasa looked uncomfortable with the conversation, looking away from Eren.

"That you would go away. I just want to be reassured that you're actually here with me." She continued to look away, and Eren felt a pang of sympathy laced with humor.

"Mikasa, I'm really here, and I'm not going to go away." He smiled, putting an arm around his adoptive sister. That was all the reassurance the girl needed. She smiled, resting her head on the titan-shifter's shoulder. Armin glanced over at them and smiled at the peaceful scene. The three stayed like that for what felt like hours, absorbing the contagious disease called friendship. Mikasa had even drifted off into a shallow sleep, and Eren watched fellow soldiers pass and go, each one enjoying their own time off.

But this was merely the calm before the storm. Eren was making small talk with Armin, and he didn't notice Levi walking by. The Corporal had hardly noticed the trio sitting under the tree, but when he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. All he needed to see was Eren's arm around Mikasa, and the feelings of jealousy surfaced. Armin was the first to notice the Corporal, and he was also the first to notice the tense atmosphere around him.

"Eren.." Armin whispered. When Eren kept talking, he whispered with more urgency. "_Eren."_

"What is it Armin?" Eren followed Armin's line of sight to see the Corporal, and he gave a friendly wave.

"Good afternoon, Heichou." When his friendly wave wasn't reciprocated, he frowned. Levi gave a glare similar to that of daggers, and he approaced the two in a calm manner.

"Eren, friend time is over." Grabbing the teen's arm, he roughly pulled him to stand up. Eren was at a loss for words. With no support for her head anymore, Mikasa awoke to nearly hitting the ground. She blinked confusion away to see the Corporal having a hold of Eren. That just wasn't alright with her. She got to her feet quickly, staring down the man.

"Whatever business you have with him, I'm sure there's no need to hold his arm so tightly." Levi simply ignored her.

"Come on Eren, Hanji wants to-" Levi's sentance was cut short as Mikasa pulled on Eren's other arm, practically turning him into a game of tug-of-war. They both glared at eachother while the poor teen was caught in the torrent of anger and hatred between the two.

"Hey Mikasa it's alright, I can see you guys some other time." Mikasa never turned her scornful gaze away from Levi.

"No Eren, it's not alright. Are you really just gonna let him push you around like this?"

"He really has no choice, considering I _am_ his superior after all." Eren half expected the two of them to start ripping out eachothers throats. _A few more seconds of this and they actually might.._

By now, Armin had joined the three and was standing off to the side, looking at how the scene would play out with fearfilled eyes.

"Sir, could I at least give my friends a proper goodbye?" Eren pleaded uneasily. After a few moments of consideration, Levi let go of his arm.

"Fine. You have ten seconds."

Eren nodded and turned to Mikasa, giving her a firm hug. Mikasa glared at the Corporal from over Eren's shoulder, and Levi returned the glare with just as much, if not more, malice. After a few seconds, Eren let go of Mikasa and diverted his attention to Armin. The timid boy stepped forward, and they gave eachother a friendly hug. Giving them each a final smile, Eren turned back towards Levi.

"Are you done?" Levi asked irritably. Eren gave his friends one last glance before nodding.

"Yes." Needing no more incentive than that, Levi grabbed hold of Eren's wrist and tugged him away. Armin had to do all he could to hold the fuming Mikasa back.

Once the two were a safe distance away, Levi stopped and turned towards the teen in anger.

"_What the hell were you doing?_" He snapped. Eren looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't doing anything Heichou...I was just with my friends..." Levi wasn't buying it.

"You had your arm around her! What exactly _is _your relationship with Mikasa?" Eren was taken aback by the sudden question.

"She's my adoptive sister, we care for eachother deeply sir." Eren had to divert his gaze away from Levi, cringing at the metaphorical daggers that were still being thrown at him from the harshness of the eyes that followed his every move. "We have a pretty rough past, so we're just really close. It's almost as if we actually are brother and sister." Levi seemed content enough with this answer. He loosed his grip on the teen's wrist and his eyes softened.

"That's all?" Eren gave a curt nod, finally looking at the man again.

"That's all." Levi looked down for a few seconds, feeling foolish for the sudden outburst.

"So that wasn't your futile attempt at getting back at me for this game?" He asked quietly. Eren couldn't help but smile very slightly.

"Of course not. If it was, you would know." This seemed to break the tension between the two, and they were back to their normal selves. They walked around together for awhile, occassionally brushing their hands together. What seemed sweet on the surface did well to mask the ongoing train of thought that took place in their minds.

Levi was wondering how to get the boy to break. _Maybe if I pin him against one of these trees and start kissing his neck, he'll give in. That should work. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. _Levi thought with the intentions of finishing off this game quickly.

_Hmm...maybe if I fall back a little and give him a hug from behind, whispering something sweet and endearing to him, he'll finally give up and I'll win?_ Eren toyed with the idea in his mind, deciding that it was worth a shot.

After about ten minutes of walking around, Levi decided it was time to act. Little did he know, Eren picked this exact timing to act as well. Rivaille veared casually towards one of the nearby trees, slowing his pace down. Eren noticed this and thought that the timing was all too perfect as he slowed his pace as well.

Right as Levi moved quickly to pin the boy against the tree, Eren stepped completely out of the way to get behind the shorter man. Rivaille ended up trying to sexually seduce air, while Eren tried to cuddle with the substance. It took no time at all for Levi to notice the boy was behind him, while it took Eren no time to notice that his arms weren't latched around the waist of the object of his affection.

Both decided to stay quiet about the whole ordeal, and never bring it up again.


	8. Rules Don't Apply

**'Jaeger's Paradise' once again gave me an idea. : ) Although it's nothing like what was suggested, I think it only seemed fitting to acknowledge that this chapter would have never had Eren in his titan form if it weren't for Jaeger's Paradise! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)**

"Alright, so you need to wake up right now!" It was midnight and Eren was just woken up out of a deep sleep. Hanji was standing over his bed, grabbing the covers off of him. Eren groaned and rolled over.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He whined.

"Yes, it's exactly midnight! Now get up." She grabbed his ankle, pulling him off the bed with ease. He hit the floor with a gasp.

"Why though?" He mumbled with venom in his voice. Hanji grinned.

"Experimentation."

"At this time? What kind of experiment?" Eren forced himself to stand up, his eyes half lidded from fatigue.

"I want to see if you can turn into a titan while you're tired." With that, Hanji grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out of his room. It felt like sleep walking to him. Even the sudden rush of the cold night air couldn't wake him up completely.

"Feeling sleepy?" Hanji asked all too cheerfully.

"Just a little." He said sarcastically, supressing a yawn. Hanji wrote something down.

"Alright Eren, Levi and I will be over there underneath that tree to watch you. When I say go, I want you to try turning into a titan. Your goal is to show me that you can shift while you're tired." Eren didn't even realize his eyes were closed, until he opened them in confusion. _Levi? Why him?_ He looked around, noticing that the Corporal was already standing underneath a somewhat distant tree. Hanji seemed to sense his confusion. "He's here incase something goes wrong." She smiled and patted Eren on the shoulder before walking off to stand the safe distance away with Levi.

"Ready?"

"No."

"That's the spirit! Go!"

Eren glared at her sleepily before raising his hand up to his mouth. He bit down, but he was unable to come up with enough energy to inflict pain. Instead of turning into a titan, he merely found solace in the ground. Hanji blinked and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well that's no good..." Hanji mumbled, and Levi walked over to the teen. The Corporal gently nudged him in the side, and Eren groaned.

"Hanji I'm tired. Stop kicking me." Levi scowled.

"Call me Hanji one more time, and I'll skin you alive. Turn into a titan already so I can go back to bed." That made the teen wake up. He found enough energy to jump to his feet, nearly losing his balance as he stumbled away from the man.

"S-Sorry sir.." Hanji came walking up with a small pout.

"Sheesh, you two act like being me would be a bad thing."

"Now you're catching on." Levi spoke in a bored tone. Hanji ignored that statement.

"Wanna try again Eren?" She asked. Eren shrugged.

"Might as well. I think I'm a little more awake now." His eyes skimmed over Levi, and he supressed a shudder.

"Alright, we'll be over there again." She pointed back towards the tree, and Eren nodded. Once the two were a safe distance away, Eren waited for the signal.

"Go!"

The titan-shifter bit into his hand, feeling the pain flair up immediately. Blood immediately gushed from the wound and he could feel hot steam rise around him. Hanji and Levi shielded their eyes.

Eren began to feel the titan body forming around him, and himself becoming one with it. It was nothing new to him, but he couldn't help but feel that it was a little weirder this time. It seemed as if it was going slower. After about ten minutes, the body was finally formed. His mind was foggy from sleep and it reflected in the body of the titan. Once the smoke cleared, it was apparent that he wasn't steady on his feet.

Hanji and Levi looked up at Eren, noticing how unsteady he looked in his titan form.

"That took too long.." Hanji spoke to herself, writing on her paper.

"He looks like he's going to fall." Levi concealed the rising concern in his voice.

Eren tried his hardest to stay awake inside the body, but he couldn't deny the comfortable warmth that the titan body provided. Without his usual state of mind to keep him alert, it was difficult for him to tell the difference between reality and imagination. He couldn't tell what was him, and what was the titan. Levi and Hanji seemed to notice this and alarm immediately arose between him.

"We have to get him out. Go get me the 3DMG, and I'll try to talk to him." Levi spoke urgently, but kept a calmness about him. Hanji nodded and rushed off to retrieve the gear. Levi walked a little closer to Eren, looking up into the titan's face. Green eyes that seemed to be almost glowing looked back down at him.

"Oi Eren, I know you can hear me." He shouted up to it. The titan didn't even acknowledge him. _Where is that damned girl and the gear?_ He thought to himself. He was greeted with the sight of Hanji running over to him, herself already equipped. He began to walk quickly over to meet her, but stopped when he seen her eyes widen as she stared above him.

"What is-"

"Look out!" Hanji yelled and Levi whipped around to see a hand nearly crashing into him. Eren kept his titan gaze fixated on them in the form of a piercing green glare. He had nearly succeeded in hitting Rivaille. Eren didn't know what he was doing anymore, it was almost as if the titan body had completely taken over. Quickly grabbing the gear, Levi began to equip himself as Hanji cautiously approached Eren.

"Now Eren, I know you can hear me in there...you have to take control. It may be tough, but I know you can do it."

_What is she talking about? Of course I'm in control._ Eren thought to himself. _She wanted me to turn into a titan, and I did. What's she saying now...I can hardly hear her anymore._ _She'll wake everyone up if she keeps yelling though. Was there something I was supposed to be doing..? No, just turn into a titan..why does it feel so different this time? _While Eren continued pondering his thoughts, little did he know that he was raising hell for Levi and Hanji. Hanji was forced to dodge countless times as she was almost knocked off her feet, and Levi had finally managed to get the 3DMG on.

"Why the hell didn't we have these on before?" Levi questioned himself in annoyance. It really would've been a good idea to be prepared.

_I'm standing, right? I can't even tell, I'm so tired...Why did Hanji have to wake me up? All I want to do is sleep right now. _Eren couldn't even tell if he was concious anymore. To him, it was as if he was standing still, following orders. He didn't know that he was currently fighting with his superiors. A few seconds from being consumed by sleep, Eren was crushed back to reality by a sharp pain jolting throughout his arm. His eyes widened and his titan form thrashed. A few moments later, he felt himself being lifted away from the warmth of the titan body.

"Levi, get away from there! It's not safe!" Hanji yelled up at Rivaille, who was too busy getting Eren to safety. Once free from the body, Levi used the 3DMG to take Eren safely back down to the ground. Hanji rushed over to the two of them, and she flinched with a small scream as the titan body fell limp to the ground with a crash. It was a miracle that no one else had went outside to investigate what all the commotion was about.

Eren opened his eyes slightly, trying to focus his vision. Hanji and Levi stared down at him, their expressions unreadable. Somehow, Eren found the voice to speak.

"You didn't kill me..." His statement was aimed a Levi, who adverted his eyes to the ground.

"It wasn't necessary." Came the simple reply. Hanji grabbed her notepad and pencil with shaky fingers.

"Alright, so no titan shifting when you're tired from now on."

Levi scoffed and with little effort, took the half-awake boy in his arms. He noticed Eren wince in pain at being moved, and took note of all the injuries the teen received.

"Eren, how did these happen to you?" He asked, referring to the countless scrapes and bruises that littered the boy's body. Eren lifted his head slightly to see what the Corporal was referring to.

"I'm..not sure..something went wrong though." Levi nodded his agreement. By now, they were almost back to the room. Levi held tightly onto Eren as he opened the door, and brought the tired teen over to the bed. Laying him down gently, he lit a candle to look at the damage done.

All the minor wounds would begin to heal sometime soon, but Levi was only concerned with one of the injuries in general. Eren's arm. When Levi attempted to get Eren out the first time, his calculations had been wrong and he had nearly taken Eren's arm off. Not that it wouldn't regenerate, but it still probably didn't feel good.

Eren cringed as pressure was applied to the deep cut across his forearm. Warm blood flooded from the gash. Levi frowned and folded the handkerchief he was using to keep pressure on the injury. Gently, he wrapped it around Eren's arm, and tied it securely to keep it in place.

"It should be healed by morning, if not sooner." Levi spoke quietly, looking down at the teen in the dim light. Eren mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes, sleep setting in. Levi looked at him for a few seconds longer before leaning over the weary boy. "Eren, are you still awake?" He asked in a whisper.

Eren nodded.

"Just this once, the rules don't apply to the game, do you understand?" It took a few seconds for Eren to understand what Levi had said. He opened his eyes a little and nodded, still confused about what Levi meant. His confusion cleared quickly when he seen the Corporal lean in closer, and he forgot how to breathe when a pair of warm lips had found his own.

The kiss was sweet and lingering, holding much more softness than Eren ever thought the Corporal was capable of. Levi slowly broke the kiss, and Eren seemed to learn how to breathe again.

"Get some sleep now. The game will continue like normal in the morning." Eren nodded and closed his eyes, sleep welcoming him with open arms.

_Look at what he's reduced me to. _Levi thought to himself as he looked fondly at the sleeping teen. Content with how things played out, even if things seemed rather bleak for awhile, Levi was ready to finally go back to sleep. Picking up the candle, he blew out the flame and walked over to the other side of the bed. He gently layed down, careful not to disturb Eren. Pulling the covers up over the two of then, sleep welcomed him with open arms as well.


	9. Damn That Man

**Jeager's Paradise keeps giving me such marvelous ideas. : ) The basic idea of this chapter was thought up by Jeager's Paradise, with my own personal twists. ; ) Hope you all enjoy!**

Eren awoke feeling like he just got smashed into a wall by a titan. His body ached, even though all of his previous injuries were fully healed. No amount of titan healing abilites could take away the ache he always felt from turning into a titan in general. Sitting up in the bed, he stretched his arms above his head, his eyes adjusting to the morning sunlight shining through the window. He frowned.

Looking around the room, he noticed that this wasn't _his _room. His blood ran cold as he felt someone move beside him._ Oh no..._oh yes. Turning his head, he seen Corporal Levi open his eyes and look up at the boy, the sunlight harsh on his eyes as well. Eren reacted rather badly.

"H-Heichou!?" Eren scrambled to move away from the man, not remembering how he had gotten into his room. _Why the hell am I in here?_ He thought to himself in a panic. Suddenly he didn't feel the mattress under him any longer as he fell off the bed. He hit the ground with a _thud_, and Levi sat up to stare down at him.

"You need to work on your fall. That was really ungraceful." Eren couldn't believe his ears.

"You're not angry that I'm in here?" He looked up from the floor at Levi with wide eyes.

"Of course not. I'm the one that put you here after all." Eren racked his brain for the memory that he just couldn't seem to find. _What does he mean?_ Levi could tell that Eren's memory was failing him.

"Hanji." One simple word spoken from Levi, and Eren remembered everything.

"Oh yeah, she woke me up in the middle of the night just to make me turn into a titan." Eren frowned, trying to recall more. "I don't remember what happened after that..."

Levi leaned over and extended a hand down to Eren, helping him get back on the bed. Eren sat uncomfortably still, biting his lower lip.

"To put it simply, you almost killed us."

"I what?!" Eren practically yelled, his eyes going wide once again.

"Yes. You don't remember anything?" He gave Eren a calculating look.

"No, I don't..." The teen replied sheepishly. "I thought I was doing everything right. I didn't even know that I was moving.."

"Oh you were moving alright. Almost knocked me flat on my ass, and had Hanji practically playing a game of jump rope with your arm. You kept trying to knock her off her feet." Eren didn't like the sounds of that.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Eren questioned, his eyes softening. Levi recalled that Eren had asked that same question after he had been pulled out of the titan body. Clearing his throat, he gave the same reply he did previously.

"It wasn't necessary." The answer seemed familiar to Eren. Had he asked that question before? He was really getting frustrated with not remembering anything. "How's your arm?" Eren was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Levi's question.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down at his right arm, not even noticing the handerchief that was still tied firmly in place. Untying it, Eren seen what looked like a nearly invisible scar. His frown grew deeper.

"Heichou, what happened to my arm?"

"I cut it trying to get you out of the titan body." This was all too much for Eren to handle. He looked at the scar a little longer, then stared at it with a dawning realization.

"I remember now! You carried me back here and patched up my arm with your handerchief!" Levi seemed to grow slightly uneasy with Eren's memory.

"Yes, now we really should get ready for the day." Levi said.

"Wait, after that you.." Levi stood up quickly, but Eren grabbed hold of his arm. His eyes were filled with surprise, and the hints of a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. "You kissed me." Levi looke at the teen with a soft gaze before taking his arm back.

"Yes, I did. But like I said, that was a temporary pause of rules in the game. Things are back to normal now." With that said, Levi pulled his arm away from Eren and rummaged through his dresser for a pair of clothes for the day. Eren took this as a moment to retreat to his own room to get dressed. Getting off the bed, he thanked the Corporal for taking care of him, and began the walk back down to the basement.

Eren was dressed, fed, and already outside started on training in about the time span of an hour. Today for training, he was strictly working on more hand to hand combat. _I don't understand why it's so important if we're only gonna be going up against titans._ He sighed as he dodged a kick from Petra. He rarely got to work with the girl, but when he did it was always interesting. She was full of surprises, quite strong for someone so small. He received a kick in the side and was thrown off balance.

"You have to stay focused Eren." She smiled, helping to steady to teen.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess my mind is just elsewhere." He admitted with a nervous chuckle. Petra seemed to understand that Eren wasn't thinking all too clearly, and she gave a knowing smile.

"You can have a ten minute break, but then we're continuing!" Eren smiled back.

"Thank you!" Petra gave a small laugh and walked over to talk with some of her fellow soldiers. Eren had no time to relax however, because he immediately heard someone calling his name.

"Eren! Could you come here please?" Hanji shouted from one of the benches she was sitting at. Eren walked over to her, sitting down across from her. "I was wondering if you could take your shirt off for me." She stated bluntly.

"Er...pardon?" _Did I hear her correctly?_

"Please take your shirt off!" She smiled innocently.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh! Of course, silly me. Not even giving a reason." She laughed, pushing her glasses back up on her face. "I know that yesterday you looked pretty beaten up, so I want to see if everything healed." That sounded reasonable enough, but Eren still had one more question.

"With no disrespect intended, can't you just check my arms and face? Those were the areas that were most exposed." Hanji shook her head.

"Ah but you see, I want to see what happened underneath the clothing. You know, to see if it still had the same effect." Her innocent smile turned into a sly grin. "Unless you would feel more comfortable taking off your pants and boxers? You _were_ only wearing boxers and a t-shirt during the experiment yesterday, afterall. Is that what you always sleep in?" By the time she finished talking, Eren was standing up and he already had his shirt and jacket off.

"I'm keeping the pants on."

"Damn, such a shame." Hanji stood up and walked around the table to stand by Eren, inspecting every inch of his chest.

_ I'm kind of glad to have this stuff off for awhile anyways, it's really hot out.._ He added as an afterthought. Hanji poked him in the side, causing him to jump.

"Hey!" Hanji looked at him with a grin.

"Oh? Do we have a ticklish teenager over here?" Eren couldn't help but remember his tickle war with Levi, but he immediately pushed the thought from his mind.

"Maybe just a little.." Hanji beamed.

"How cute! Wait right here, don't move!" Before Eren could even blink, she had retreated to who knows where. Finding no reason to stand up any longer, he sat back down on the bench seat. A couple minutes had passed, and he was considering putting his shirt back on so he could continue his training with Petra, when suddenly a splash of cold water ran across his bare back. With a jump he stood up, turning around to be met with only more icy water colliding into him.

Hanji stood there with two empty cups, and a wide smile on her face.

"You looked a little hot, so I decided to cool you off!" She set the cups down on the bench, and Eren squirmed in discomfort as the water trailed down his skin.

"I'm freezing now!"

"You're welcome!" Eren grit his teeth and grabbed his shirt, trying to soak up some of the water. Little did he know, that someone was staring at him intently. Levi had walked by right when the teen was splashed. He was his way to talk to Petra to see how the training was going, but now his eyes were hooked on the shirtless and soaking wet titan-shifter. Needless to say, his mind traveled elsewhere.

"Ooh Eren, it looks like you caught someones eye." Hanji giggled and pointed over to the Corporal, who seemed frozen to the spot. Eren nearly jumped out of his skin and struggled to pull the damp shirt back on over his head. "Oh don't put that thing back on! You'll ruin the show." Hanji crossed her arms with a faint pout.

"The show is over!" It was far from over. As soon as the cold shirt made contact with his skin, he regretted it. "This is even worse!" He forced himself to pull the shirt back off. Levi was highly enjoying the view.

"Levi, come over here! The view is even better up close." Hanji practically purred, beckoning for the man to take the seat next to her. That was an offer even _Levi _couldn't refuse. Taking a seat next to Hanji, they watched the teen struggle to regain some form of dignity. Eren wanted to get eaten by a titan.

Finally giving up with the shirt, Eren pulled on his jacket and called it good. His chest was still bare, but at least he had some shred of pride left. _I do have pride left...right?_ _Eh who the hell am I kidding. _He glared at Hanji.

"You did this to me."

"Guilty as charged." Levi only nodded. He was still staring at Eren and if it weren't for the game, he didn't even know _what_ he would do.

"Eren! Are you...oh?" Petra approached him, but stopped when she noticed that the embarrassed boy wasn't wearing a shirt. Standing for a few moments longer, she thought better of not asking what happened, and simply left the scene without further questions.

_No Petra, come back! You were my last hope! _Eren shouted to himself silently. When he turned back around to face Hanji and Levi, his heart sank as he noticed that Hanji was no longer there. It was only him and Levi. Levi and him. Oh god.

"I'm just gonna...get back to training..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and started walking back towards the training area. He nearly died on the spot as he felt a hand snake its way around his waist, and warm breath was felt on his ear.

"You look good shirtless Eren. After this game is over, you really should come to my room." Levi made sure to place a quick kiss on Eren's neck before walking away, leaving him flustered and embarrassed to no ends.

"Damn that man."


	10. Shameful Words

**I may not be updating till sunday. I **_**might**_** try to post one tomorrow if I can find the time. : ) I tried to add a little more fanservice to this chapter!**

Eren was ashamed to admit that Petra had kicked his ass in training. If his mind wasn't clouded with thoughts before, it was _really_ clouded now. He could almost still feel the warmth on his lips and his neck from where he was previously kissed by Levi. At this point in time, he couldn't even tell if he was winning or losing the damn game.

Eren was seated across from his friends, eating small bites of his dinner. He didn't really feel like eating.

"Eren, are you ill? You're not eating." Mikasa leaned across the table and lightly put a hand up to Eren's forehead. Eren gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." Mikasa wasn't content.

"Maybe you should go rest, you may be getting sick."

"Mikasa I'm fine, really!" Eren snapped. He was always tired of getting treated like a defenseless baby. Mikasa didn't mind the outburst.

"Just take good care of yourself." Eren groaned and rested his head in his hands.

"If that will make you happy, then fine." Armin covered his mouth to hide a laugh.

"You two are really funny." Eren and Mikasa looked at the smiling blonde.

"We are?" Eren questioned. Armin continued to smile bashfully.

"Yeah..you two are almost like real siblings the way you argue, yet you both care for eachother.." Armin's voiced trailed off.

"Hey Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked with a frown. Armin shrugged.

"It's nothing, I just wish I had someone to act like that with.." Armin gave a heavy sigh. Mikasa and Eren exchanged glances with eachother. With a silent agreement, they both smiled. Mikasa put an arm around Armin, squeezing him comfortingly against her. Eren reached across the table and patted his hand.

"You don't need someone to act like that with, because you have us." Eren beamed.

"We're your siblings now. We always have been, and always will be." Mikasa finished. Armin was stunned, and looked as if he would begin tearing up any moment.

"Thanks you two, that means the world to me." His cheeks turned light pink and he smiled brightly.

The three of them laughed with eachother and Eren ate a little more with renewed energy. It was almost as if it were only the three of them in the room. _Almost._ Jean was always one to cause trouble, and it wasn't as if he was about to quit now. Jean walked over to the trio and sat next to Eren.

"You guys seem cheerful." He sneered.

"What do you want?" Eren asked, his mood falling down a few notches.

"What? Can't I just be friendly?" As if.

"Jean, you never talk to us unless you have some form of intention. What is it?" Mikasa asked calmly. Jean adverted his attention to her and seemed to immediately become tongue tied.

"N-Nothing..by the way, h-have I complimented you on your short hair yet? I-It really is lovely!" He stuttered like a fool. Mikasa kept steady eye contact with him.

"My hair has been this short for _quite_ awhile now. Quiet a _long_ while."

"Really? I like it on you! N-Not that your long hair wasn't pretty, how long as it been short?" He tried to save the conversation.

"I cut it while I was in training, and now I'm in the Survey Corps. You tell me how long it has been."

"...I'll just shut up now." Jean bowed his head in defeat, not willing to make a further fool of himself. Eren looked at him in amusement.

"I get it now, you like Mikasa."

"It was pretty obvious Eren.." Armin added. Jean snapped his head up to glare at the titan-shifter.

"Shut up!" Jean snapped.

"Make me!" Eren replied. Before Jean could retaliate, a hand was clamped harshly over his mouth. The same was done to Eren. They both looked up to see Corporal Levi looking down at them, unamusement clear on his face.

"You two need to stop arguing like an old married couple." He glared at each of them in turn before removing his hands. Jean rubbed his face where a bright red handprint was left. Eren counted himself lucky, considering Levi was much gentler with him.

"Sorry sir.." Jean mumbled reluctantly. Eren just lowered his head in shame. Content with humiliating the boys, Levi had one more thing he wanted to do before leaving the table. Placing a hand under Eren's chin, he tilted the teen's face up to meet his eyes. Levi leaned in to whisper very quietly into Eren's ear. Eren didn't even want to repeat what he said. By the time Levi was done whispering, Eren's face was redder than a rose. Levi was content with the shade of embarrassment, and walked off. Jean smirked.

"Your boyfriend talking dirty to you?"

"S-Shut up, and he's not my boyfriend." Eren cleared his throat. Jean's eyes widened, and he grinned widely.

"Holy shit he did!" Jean's laugh echoed around the room. A loud slam on the table behind them caused them both to turn around quickly. Mikasa was standing up, and she was pissed.

"Eren. Is what Jean said true? Did that midget say dirty things to you?" Eren tried to nervously laugh off the situtation.

"Technically he's not a midget, he's just not gifted in the height department.." Jean held back a chuckle, and Armin moved a few seats away. Mikasa wasn't happy.

"_Did he?_"

Eren sighed.

"N-No...he was just telling me some experiments that Hanji wants to do." He lied through his teeth. The things Levi had said made dirty talk seem clean and innocent. Mikasa's anger only intensified.

"What kind of experiments would make you blush like that?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

_Oh shit._ Eren thought hopelessly. Jean was having a laughing fit.

"Nothing bad, I swear! She just wants me to..." _Think...damn, I don't know what to say! _Surprisingly enough, Jean had come to his rescue.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I heard what Levi said. It wasn't dirty." Mikasa glanced at Jean, her anger slowly ebbing away.

"Then why was he blushing?"

Eren could hardly believe what he was about to hear next.

"He was blushing because I accidentally put my hand on his thigh." Jean kept a straight face.

_Why the hell is he lying for me? Mikasa is gonna make murder look like a walk in the park!_ Eren yelled to himself frantically. He looked from Jean, to Mikasa, then back to Jean.

"It was an accident...right?" Mikasa practically bore holes into Jean's flesh with her eyes. Jean shuddered, wondering why the hell he decided to cover for Eren.

"O-Of course!" After a few more moments of eye contact with the devil, Jean finally broke the gaze and Mikasa seemed content.

"Don't let it happen again." She sat back down, the tension leaving her shoulders. Eren mentally cursed Levi, hoping for titans to haunt his dreams.

Once people had finished eating, the majority of them left to spend the rest of the evening doing whatever they wanted to do. Jean got up from the table and Eren stood up with him.

"Why did you do that Jean?" Eren questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"_No one_ deserves to face the wrath of Mikasa." Jean nearly shuddered at the thought.

"But _you_ almost had to suffer at the wrath of her." Jean shrugged.

"It's whatever. But you owe me one now."

"Hell yeah I do." After an awkward silence, Jean patted Eren on the back. Eren watched him walk out the door. He also watched Jean look to his right at something out of sight to Eren. Jean's eyes widened and his expression looked amused. Jean looked back at Eren, mouthing something silently to him. Eren tilted his head in confusion. Jean looked back to his right, and seemed to nearly jump out of his skin. He retreated quickly.

Eren was hesitant to walk out the door now. He lingered in the room for a few minutes longer before deciding that he had to do it at some point in time. Might as well be now. Taking a breath, he approached the door and peeked out. Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and Eren didn't know whether or not he should be relieved that it was only Levi out there.

"You took your sweet time getting out here."

"Yeah well after that last look Jean had, I was kinda scared to come out." Eren said as he walked completely out the door, standing in front of the shorter man. He could almost see a smirk on Levi's lips.

"Like my message?"

"Let's just say that I think my mind needs cleaned now." Eren laughed a little and Levi grabbed hold of Eren's hand. Eren didn't complain, tempted to lace their fingers together.

"So how was your day?" Levi asked, which surprised Eren. Levi didn't seem like the type of person that was up for small talk. Eren recalled the events of the day and nearly wanted to rip his hair out.

"Other than falling out of bed and getting drenched in water, I'd say it was pretty good." This time, Eren was positive he seen Levi smirking.

"If you admit defeat right now your night could be just as good, if not better." Levi _really_ hoped that Eren would admit defeat.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather not." Eren winked.

"Alright, I guess I just got to try harder." Levi had something along the lines of evil shining in his eyes. Eren instantly was on guard.

"Aren't you already trying pretty hard?" He asked carefully. Levi shook his head.

"You're so naive."

"I am not!" Eren said defensively. Levi decided to prove to the boy just how naive he was. Taking a hold of Eren's other hand, he turned the teen around, pushing him back against the door frame.

_He's not going to do anything. He doesn't want to lose either._ Eren thought to himself, figuring that Levi was just trying to scare him. That just wasn't the case. Levi pulled down the collar of Eren's shirt, and started to lightly trail butterfly like kisses around his collar bone.

Eren couldn't believe how wrong he was. All he could feel was the warmth that each kiss left. He felt the warmth trail from his collar bone, up his neck to just beneath his jaw. He nearly melted right on the spot as he felt a soft sucking on the sensitive skin.

Levi could feel how tense Eren was, and he heard the teen's breathing become shallow. After a few seconds, he continued trailing the kisses upwards towards Eren's mouth. His lips hovered over Eren's for a moment, before he pulled away completely. Eren was wide eyes and his face was permanently stained red.

"H-Heichou, that wasn't fair!" Eren stammered.

"How was it not fair?" Levi asked casually.

Eren tried to think of any reasoning as to why kissing his neck was unfair. Unable to come up with a valid answer, he resorted to crossing his arms and looking down. Levi felt very accomplished.

"If you say that you give up right now, we can do more than just kiss." Levi hinted sexually. Eren shook his head wildly.

"I've never given up before, and I'm not gonna give up now!"

_Why the hell did I have to fall for the stubborn brat?_ Levi thought in dismay.

Eren had finally calmed his breathing and was thinking clearly now. Embracing himself to lose the rest of his dignity with no regrets, he pulled Levi close to him.

Eren leaned into Levi's ear and began to whisper shameful things, his hands rubbing small circles around Rivaille's hips. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on in the slightest. With deep regret, Levi was forced to step out of Eren's reach. Levi looked like he was nearly unhinged, ready to give in.

"Something wrong sir?" Eren asked smoothly.

"I think you should wash your mouth out with soap." Came the nonchalant reply, not giving way to the disasterous feelings Levi felt inside.

"They're _almost_ as bad as what you said before." Eren hid his amusement.

"That was way worse than what I said." Levi ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his usual bored mask in place.

"Whatever you say sir." Eren smiled and took a step towards Rivaille, who instinctively took a step back. "I'm not going to do that again Heichou." Eren's smile shone a little brighter.

"Right." Was all that Levi said. He didn't move as Eren took another step towards him, and he didn't even move when the teen placed a kiss on his cheek. The gesture was considerably sweeter than what just took place. Who knows what else would have unfolded if it weren't for footsteps rushing up behind them

"_Alright Eren! Get some!" _Eren and Levi both recognized the loud mouthed Jean as he quickly approached them, but stopping before he got _too_ close. It was obvious that he was hiding before, and had seen the whole ordeal. One irritated glance from Levi had him leave rather quickly. Eren couldn't help but laugh, even though he was embarrassed to no end and vowed to murder Jean in his sleep.

"I should go get some rest, goodnight Heichou." Eren gave Levi one more kiss on the cheek before walking off, leaving Levi staring after him.

"Where did he even _learn_ words like that?" Levi wondered to himself, still thinking about the sinful words Eren had whispered to him.


	11. Obey

**Well I'm back! I got quite a few reviews asking what Levi and Eren were saying to eachother. I honestly couldn't tell ya. Even if I had thought of something for them to say, I would **_**not**_** be typing it out! : ) Also, I'm switching the rating to Mature. There's gonna be no smut, but there **_**will**_** be suggestive themes. **

Levi decided it was time to end the game. As quiet as a hunter stalking his prey, the Corporal walked the familiar path down to the basement. As he drew nearer to Eren's room, he stopped.

_Footsteps?_ He asked himself. Sure enough, a quiet yet urgent clicking on the floor signified someone coming closer. Levi walked even quieter, the footsteps coming closer and closer to him. Finally, Eren rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he seen the Corporal.

"H-Heichou..?" Eren asked, squinting his eyes in the very dim lighting of the hallway. Levi crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the teen. Eren looked at him with an expression of confusion and alarm. "What are you doing down here?"

"I should be the one asking questions. Where are you going?" Levi asked without missing a beat. Eren stared at the man for a moment before glancing away, biting his bottom lip. "You're nervous about something." Levi stated. He had come to realize that when the teen began to feel nervous, he would bite his bottom lip.

"I just...well I mean to say, I was..." Eren fought for words. When nothing came to him, he let out a defeated sigh. "I was gonna go find you." Levi hid his curiosity.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked slowly. Eren seemed to become more uncomfortable.

"Very honestly, I was debating on giving up about the game." Levi could hardly conceal his surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...but now that I think about it, that would've been a dumb idea." Eren smiled and Levi could've sworn he seen humor in the titan shifter's eyes. Levi glared.

"You weren't really planning on giving up." It wasn't a question. Eren shrugged his shoulders and smiled wider.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" Eren seemed to be enjoying himself. Levi pushed back his growing frustration._ Wait a minute..._Rivaille smirked, and Eren's smile faded.

"Eren, I'm your superior, correct?"

_Is this a trick question? Of course he is.._Eren thought cautiously to himself.

"Yes..."

"You have to listen to _everything_ I tell you, correct?" Eren didn't like where this was going.

"Heichou, what are you trying to get at?" Eren asked. Levi took a step closer to the teen, causing Eren to take a step back. Taking a few more steps, Levi had Eren pressed against a wall with no where to go.

"What am I trying to get at? You tell me. You seem to think you know everything." Eren didn't want to voice his suspicions.

"You wouldn't...that's cheating!" Eren's eyes widened and Levi's smirk confirmed his doubts.

"Eren."

"Heichou that's not fair, that's against the rules!"

"No it isn't, just be glad I gave you this long."

"But Corporal.."

"Eren." With a resigned sigh, Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes...?"

"You are to admit defeat right here and now, that's an order from your superior." Levi knew it wasn't fair to the teen, and he almost felt something along the lines of guilt. Eren casted him a piercing green glare.

"Yes sir.." Taking a deep breath, Eren clenched his fists in frustration. "Heichou...I admit defeat. You win."

_Victory isn't sweet unless it's fair._ Levi thought in dismay. Pushing his thoughts aside, _very_ aside, Levi grinned.

"Good boy. Now to seal the deal, kiss me." Eren's glare became deadly. "To win the game, the rules were someone had to either admit defeat, or kiss the other on the lips. You've already admitted defeat, so why not finish." Levi continued.

After Eren didn't move in for the kiss, Levi pushed him against the wall a little more.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" He questioned dangerously. He could feel himself almost beginning to fear Eren's green gaze. After a moment of silence, Eren sighed.

"No sir, I'm not disobeying.." With that said, the teen leaned down and placed a hand under Levi's chin, tilting the man's head up.

Eren closed the distance and placed a gentle kiss on Levi's lips. Their eyes drifted shut as they maintained the embrace. Eren could feel a hand find it's way to his waist, and Levi felt a hand snake it's way up to his hair, tugging gently.

After a couple moments, the kiss became heated and they both found themselves fighting for dominance in the ordeal. Tongues clashed and they nearly forgot how to breathe. Eren could feel his knees go weak as he began to slowly slide down the wall. Neither willing to give up, they both broke apart. With flushed faces and heavy breathing, an awkward atmosphere settled over the two.

"I should be getting back to bed..." Eren mumbled, attempting to pull himself together. Levi watched him stand up shakily, a wild blush on his face. Levi still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. As Eren turned to walk back to his room, Levi caught his arm.

"Oi, Eren. About the game. It wasn't fair that I forced you to lose. Forget everything that I said, the game is still going." Eren could hardly believe what he was hearing. He turned to face Levi with a look of disbelief.

"R-Really Heichou?" He stammered. Levi nodded.

"Mark my words though, you _will_ lose. I've got something planned for tomorrow."

"How funny, I've got something planned for tomorrow also." Eren smiled vaguely. With the traces of a grin, Levi let go of Eren's arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Levi said as he turned to leave.

"Prepare to lose!" Eren called after him.

Once a safe distance away, Levi had to stop. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Maybe he actually _will_ be the death of me."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to update and I didn't know what else to write. I'll make the next one longer! **


	12. Sick And Love

**Wow I've gotten really lazy with writing! But here you guys go! Enjoy. : )**

Eren woke up with a mission, the objective being Levi. It wasn't as much of winning as it was the burn for revenge. The stunt the Corporal had previously pulled left the teen destroying his brain for a good idea. Finally, he had gotten one. Getting ready for the day at record time, he rushed off to find the object of his attention.

Passing Hanji in the corridor, he flashed her a friendly smile and stopped.

"Hanji, have you seen Heichou?" Hanji looked at Eren with a grim expression.

"Eren, I have bad news..." Eren's face fell into a worried frown.

"W-What is it...?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Hanji closed her eyes and blew out a sigh.

"Levi...he's deathly sick...he only has a few days to live I would say." Eren could feel his heart stop all together. _Heichou...dying?_ Eren couldn't belive his ears. He bit his lip and fought back the tears. _No. I can't cry. I have to spend time with Heichou!_ With a new determination in mind, he raced away from Hanji towards Levi's room. Hanji watched him leave, blinking with surprise.

"I never expected him to run off that quickly, I couldn't even tell him I was kidding. I say _I_ only have a few _hours_ to live at best." She mumbled to herself. She seen Eren reach Levi's room at the end of the hall, and tap lightly on the door. Hanji watched him go inside, and decided that a little listening in would never hurt anyone. She silently approached the door, and peeked inside.

Eren was hugging the life out of Levi. Levi looked torn between confusion and murder. The titan shifter was crying and probably crushing every bone in Levi's body.

"Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"H-Hanji said that you were d-dying..and I...I..." Eren couldn't finish his sentance through the sobbing.

"Er...what?" Levi asked simply. Eren tried to compose himself, wiping his eyes. "Hanji said that you were sick..a-and dying..." Levi looked at him with annoyance. Annoyance not aimed at _him, _but at _Hanji._

"Eren, do you really believe her?" Eren was still trying to dry his eyes, and Levi just sighed. "Don't answer that."

"So she was..."

"Lying." Eren's smile was never brighter. "However, I _am_ sick. Just a cold though. Not to mention I'm _bruised_ now." Levi finished, scowling. Eren smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Heichou..I shouldn't have believed her..."

"_Hey!" _The two heard Hanji's banshee like screech sound from outside the door. Eren looked down ashamed, while Levi nearly raised his middle finger up at her.

"Hanji, you're de-" Levi's sentance was cut off from rough coughs. Eren looked at him in worry. Levi glanced up at him. "Oi brat, I'm fine. Stop hovering or else you're gonna get sick also." Eren looked away slightly.

"Sorry Corporal..."

"If you say sorry one more time, I'll kill you." Alarm arose in Eren's eyes. Levi sighed again. "Holy shit Eren, you're _really_ gullable."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorr-er...I was just worried about you, Heichou." Levi raised an eyebrow and gazed at the teen calculatingly.

"Worried?"

"Of course!" Eren said in disbelief. His eyes were wide oceans of green. Despite his current condition, Levi motioned for Eren to lean in closer. After a moments hesitation, Eren did so, only to receive a sharp flick on the forehead. "O-Ouch..that was uncalled for..." Eren mumbled, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. Levi's gaze was unwavering.

"Eren, there's no need to ever worry about me. Do you understand that? You only need to worry about yourself, and yourself alone." Eren didn't quite understand.

"I don't want that though. It's _because_ I worry about others that I'm who I am today." The teen spoke gravely. Levi knew it was pointless to argue with the boy. Ever since the day they first met, Levi had secretly admired the determination that was always swimming in his fierce green eyes. He had an unbreakable spirit, and that was something they both shared in common.

"I will not argue with you Eren. I have an order though. Worry about whoever you want to worry about, but not me. _Never_ worry about me. Do you understand?" Eren frowned and his gaze became harsh.

"Levi I will _not _stop worrying about you!" Eren all but yelled. Levi's eyes widened at the sudden use of his name. Eren's eyes blazed with determination, his mind dead set. Levi casted his gaze down.

"...I see."

Eren seemed to realize what he had done. His eyes widened.

"H-Heichou, I didn't mean..." Levi cut him off by raising a hand to silence him.

"Eren. I have no problem with you calling me Levi. Just stay respectful since I _am_ your superior after all." Eren remained silent for a few lingering seconds before smiling faintly.

"Understood...Levi." He tested out the new name. Levi couldn't help but shiver at how beautifully it rolled off of the teen's tongue. Eren noticed the shiver and frowned slightly.

"Are you cold?" Levi shook his head.

"No, just surprised." Eren raised a brow.

"Surprised about what?"

Levi cleared his throat. He wasn't willing to admit that just the mention of his name turned him on. I mean, how pathetic would that sound?

"You ask too many questions." Eren merely smiled.

"Sorry Levi, I was just curious." _I'm going to have to kill him_. Levi thought to himself, another shiver going through his body.

"Are you sure you're not cold?"

"Eren, if you value your life, you will leave." _More like if you value your life and your virginity. _Levi added as an after thought. _Wait...is the brat even a virgin? He should be, he's only fifteen, but then again...that friend of his...what's his name? Armor? No...Armit. Tch. Blonde brat with the face...screw it. Armlet seemed pretty close with him. What about his adoptive sister? Damn, what's her name? I really should pay attention to names more often. _While Levi was contemplating the deep complexity of names and virginity, Eren had to repeat himself for the third time to get Levi out of his daze.

"_Levi..._sir. I asked if you wanted anything? Tea? Coffee?" Eren asked uneasily. Levi fixed him with a deadpan expression.

"Are you a virgin?" Eren's jaw practically hit the floor.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Did Armlet or Mikasass take your virginity?"

"Armlet or Mikasass...?" He mumbled quietly to himself, trying to make sense of the question. "Oh! Armin and Mikasa! They didn't sir, I'm a virgin..." He added, warily eying the Corporal. Levi seemed content.

"Okay. Good to hear. What did you say their names are? Armin and Mikasa?" Eren nodded. Levi pondered that for a moment. "I think I like Armlet and Mikasass better." Levi added.

Eren smiled a little, fondness showing in his eyes. _I've never really realized it until now, but I think that throughout this whole game, I've fallen hopelessly in love with Levi. I've never been this sappy before. What the hell has he done to me? _Eren thought to himself, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Levi gave him an odd look.

"What's with that smile?" He asked, genuinely not understanding. Eren's smile grew a little and his eyes shone brightly.

"Nothing Levi, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Eren merely shook his head, giving a secretive smile and a wink.

"That's for me to know, and for you to wait to find out." Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, the idea of ordering him to reveal his secret crossing his mind. Levi quickly brushed the thought away.

"Suit yourself."


	13. Dominant

**Okay so a few people have been wanting some interference. Lots of suggestions for Mikasa, but I just love Armin to death, sooooo...Armin everyone! **

Levi was now resting, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Eren stayed by his side, now sitting in a chair that Levi suggested he pull over to the side of the bed. Eren gazed at the man through gentle eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Levi had been asleep for about an hour now, and Eren himself had begun to feel sleepy. His eyes felt like they were weighted with lead, and his head felt just as heavy. He finally gave in to the temptation, and rested his head on the edge of Levi's mattress. Sleep came easily to him.

Shortly after Eren's head hit the bed, Levi's head got off the pillow. He propped himself up on his elbows and his aching body groaned in protest at the movement. _Being sick is really kicking my ass.._He thought with a resigned sigh. Looking to the side, he noticed the sleeping Eren. _Sleeping Beauty here doesn't look really comfortable._ He thought in amusement.

Pushing his pride to the side, Levi gently trailed his fingers across Eren's cheek. It felt warm and soft to the touch. Eren looked so peaceful and innocent when asleep, that Levi could hardly imagine him to be the same boy that always lived on anger and revenge. Eren stirred slightly and Levi withdrew his fingers, not wanting to wake the teen.

Eren woke up anyways. He opened his eyes to look up at Levi, and slowly sat up. "Sorry sir, I feel asleep..." He stifled a yawn.

"You don't need to call me sir." Levi reminded him.

"Levi...it still feels weird to say it." Eren admitted, becoming more aware as his sleep ebbed away. He didn't know for sure if he was happy to call his superior Levi or not. He had gotten so used to calling him Heichou, that Levi seemed so foreign to him.

"You'll get used to it in time." Levi continued to look at the teen.

Now fully alert, Eren found a great opportunity. He had almost forgotten his first intentions for finding Levi. Now, he just had a different gameplan. With a sly grin, he stood up. Levi glared slightly, wondering what the teen was up to.

"Levi...Rivaille." He spoke the names slowly, drawing everything out. He noticed in vague satisfaction that Levi has visibly tensed.

"Rivaille is pushing it." Levi's voice was calm, but Eren had noted that the man's eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"Are you sure you don't like the sound of Rivaille?" Eren asked, his voice as smooth as silk. Levi had to admit, the brat made it sound pretty damn good.

"Positive." _I'm lying through my teeth._ Levi frowned.

Eren decided to step things up. He placed a knee on the bed, pulling himself to have a knee planted firmly on each side of Levi's hips. He leaned in close to Levi's face, and allowed himself to wrap a finger in the collar of Levi's shirt.

"Rivaille..." Eren spoke slowly, rolling the first letter of the name off his tongue with ease. If Levi was having trouble breathing before, then all hope was gone now. His eyes never left Eren's, which were a smoldering green that promised that if Levi just gave up now, it'd be worth it.

_I can't believe this. _Levi thought to himself. _Here I am sick, and this brat is still trying to win. I honor his determination, but this isn't fair._ Yet he couldn't find it in himself to push the teen away.

"You woudn't dare come any closer. You'd get sick." Levi stated simply, maintaining his usual bored expression with much difficulty. Eren rolled his shoulder in a shrug.

"I'll take my chances." With a grin, Eren leaned in and nipped Levi's neck. He was rewarded with a slight jump from the older man.

"Sick." Levi reminded. Eren ignored him.

"Rivaille, when do you plan on giving up?" Eren asked huskily.

"I _don't_ plan on giving up." Levi stated boldly, regaining some of his composure. Or rather, _faking_ his composure. His mind was still clouded with lust.

"This game can't go on much longer." Eren nipped again.

"I realize this, that's why you're going to lose soon." Levi's voice was strained.

Eren chuckled. _Playing the seductive roll is really fun! I should do this more often...nah, it's too much work. It's fun, but I feel kinda weird doing this. _Eren's inner thoughts were bright and cheerful for once. "Doubt it."

Eren moved away from Levi's neck and moved in closer to his face. Their lips hovered for a long moment and Eren could hear Levi's breathing become uneven.

"Do you remember what I said to you before? You know, our little dirty talk?" Eren asked. How could Levi forget? The Corporal gave a slight nod. "Well say the words, and we can get to work on what I promised." Levi was about to attack the boy right then and there before the sound of a door creaking open sounded behind them.

"Excuse me, but is Eren-" Eren and Levi simultaniously looked to see Armin standing in the doorway, a blank expression on his face. Eren's face immediately lit up red, and Levi thought his luck couldn't get any worse.

"Armin, I know how this looks..." Eren began slowly, getting off the bed. Armin merely continued to gaze at them from scarred eyes.

"Eren, I never thought that _you_ would be the dominant one in the relationship between you and the Corporal."


	14. Guilty As Charged

Levi began to have a coughing fit, and Eren really just wished the floor would open up and swallow him. _Hey Colossal Titan...if you could just wreak some havic, maybe come kill me right now, I would be okay with that._ Eren thought desperately. Armin continued to stare at him through wide blue orbs for eyes. Levi continued coughing.

"C-Come again..?" Eren asked hesitantly, wondering if he had heard Armin correctly.

"I kind of figured you and Levi had a thing going on, but I never imagined that _you_ would be the dominant one, Eren." Armin repeated. Armin casted his gaze at Levi, whose coughs subsided. "Doesn't that hurt though..?" He whispered. Levi conveniently decided to start coughing again.

"Does it _look_ like I would be on bottom or something!?" Eren yelled, his face burning red. Armin put his hands up defensively with a nervous laugh.

"N-No! I mean..a little bit.." Armin flinched, waiting for Eren to freak out more, which he did.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Eren continued to shout, balling his fists tightly out of embarrassment. Levi cleared his throat, and Eren rounded on him.

"Levi, I don't look like I'd be on bottom, _right?_" He asked desperately. Levi simply looked away slowly. Eren was still hoping for the Colossal Titan to show up to spare him his dignity.

"So..you two haven't had sex yet?" Armin asked in a small voice.

"We're not even _dating _yet!" Eren groaned in frustration.

"Yet? So you have intentions of dating?" Levi asked, secretly enjoying the show the teen was putting on. Eren looked from him to Armin with slightly wide eyes.

"W-Well yeah..I mean..I really do like you Heichou." Eren answered admittedly.

"So you two aren't dating yet either?" Armin asked, enjoying seeing Eren so flustered. It was very rarely that things bothered Eren, so to see this side of him was amusing for the blonde.

"No! But I...you two ask lots of questions!" Eren shouted again out of pure embarrassment. Armin bit back laughter and Levi looked calmly at the two.

"Eren, all your shouting is giving me a headache. Save your vocal cords for after I win." Eren looked at Levi and blinked.

"Why would I need my vocal chords for that?" Levi and Eren stared at eachother for a moment.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Levi asked.

"Apparently, I'm not catching your drift."

"Eren, he means that..." Armin leaned in and whispered into Eren's ear. "You know, for sex..." Eren _really_ wanted to disappear. He looked at Levi with a blush and a glare.

"You're evil."

"Guilty as charged." Levi retaliated calmly. Armin looked amused.

"You two get along pretty well." Armin said. Eren looked at him.

"Yeah I guess, when he's not dropping sexual hints like it's the end of the world." Eren mumbled. Armin smiled.

"I'm really glad to see you happy. I know you're embarrassed right now, but I can tell that you and the Corporal will be great together." Armin said sincerely. Eren gaped at him, blinking a few times before coming up with something to say.

"A-Armin..thanks, that means a lot..."

"Oi love birds, how long do you intend to stay in my room?" Levi chimed in, kicking his legs over the side of the bed with the intentions to stand up.

"Levi, you really shouldn't be getting up!" Eren rushed to the man's side and tried to get him to stay down, but Levi brushed him away.

"I told you to stop worrying about me. I'm not going to lay in bed all day." Levi stated as he got to his feet. Eren watched in dismay as he seemed to sway a little, but gained his balance back. Eren glanced at Armin, and the two shared a smile.

"Armin, you have to promise me something." Eren's tone became serious.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Don't tell Mikasa about...this." He said, waving a hand between himself and Levi. Armin nodded, understanding why.

"Trust me, I have no intentions of doing that. I wouldn't _want_ to anyways..." Armin couldn't help but shiver.

"That'd be a scary sight.." Eren muttered. Armin agreed.

"Mikasass seems pretty tough." Levi added.

"Mikasass...?" Armin tilted his head in question. Eren grinned.

"Yeah, Mikasass. That's what Levi calls Mikasa. Pretty fitting don't you think?" Eren said with a laugh. Even Armin gave a smile.

"Come to think of it, it _does_ suit her. She's pretty sassy, that's for sure." The two childhood friends laughed together, and Levi put an arm around Eren's waist.

"Hey Armlet, what did you come here for anyways?" Levi asked. Armin's eyes widened.

Eren couldn't even remotely contain his laughter at the look on the face of his friend. Armin's cheeks turned pink and he took a step back.

"That's not even close to my name!"

"Correction, _half_ of it is right." Levi pointed out. Armin wasn't convinced, but didn't dare argue with the higher ranked man. Eren was still laughing. Levi tightened his grip around the teen's waist, and cut off his laughter.

"Oi shitty brat, it's not nice to laugh at your friends."

"I haven't heard you call me _that _in awhile." Eren said, narrowing his eyes. Levi was unphased.

"That's what you get for laughing at Armlet."

"Arm_in!_" The blonde emphasized.

"Whatever. So what _did_ you come here for?" Armin looked at the ground, mulling over in his mind how he should answer the question.

"Hanji said that Eren was in here, and she told me to come in...I wanted to see if he wanted to spend some time with Mikasa and I." All at once, Armin's eyes became fearfilled and shocked. "_Mikasa!_ I completely forgot about her!" His voice squeaked in disbelief.

"You mean...you've been here all this time, and Mikasa has been waiting?" Eren asked slowly. His answer was confirmed when Armin nodded.

"Eren, what if she comes up here?" Armin asked, nervousness setting in. Eren looked at Levi, seeing if he had an answer. Eren remembered what happened last time he was with Mikasa and Armin, and he wanted to be sure if Levi was alright with it. Levi returned the look, his usual impassive mask in place.

"I don't care if you spend time with your friends." He stated, and Eren smiled.

"Thank you, Rivaille!" Eren chimed happily. Levi scowled.

"_Levi._"

"Rivaille." Eren persisted. He winked at the older man and broke free of his grasp, stepping out of reach in case Levi decided to kill him or something. Levi merely sighed.

"Stubborn brat." He mumbled. Eren shrugged.

"Guilty as charged."

"Just be back in a couple hours. I should be feeling a little better by then, and I want to give you 3D maneuver gear training." Levi said.

"R-Really?!" Eren asked excitedly. Lessons from Heichou in 3DMG training was _definitely_ something to look forward to. Levi nodded.

"I didn't stutter." Levi was engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks Levi, I'll try my best!" Eren let go of the man and flashed him a smile, and walked over to Armin. Levi walked over to the door where the two of them were, and grabbed Eren's hand really quickly.

Eren turned around to look at him, and was surprised to feel a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun with your friends."

Armin smiled at the two, and noticed the faint display of blush on Eren's face.

"Wow Eren, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much.." Armin stated boldly. Eren laughed it off.

"Yeah, it's something I guess I should get used to." He smiled at Levi before he walked off with Armin to go meet Mikasa outside.


	15. I Love You

**So I've had a few people ask how long this game is gonna be. Actually, I was just about to bring that up. If anything it'll probably only be a few chapters longer, because I'm gonna start wrapping it up. However, I don't know who to make win. If you guys could send me who you think should win, I'll kinda have a little vote. : )**

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all sat at the small table outside, happily chatting away without a care in the world. Eren's eyes were bright, showing more happiness than they had in a long time. He had finally figured out that he loved the Corporal. On top of that, he was spending time with his best friends. Could the day get any better?

He closed his eyes, smiling to himself. _Mother I miss you every day, but I think I may start learning how to be happy again. I like this feeling, and I want to keep it. _He almost felt guilty with his thoughts. His smile turned into a frown. _Although I'm never let that anger go. That's the only thing that fuels me._ Brief thoughts of Levi, Mikasa and Armin crossed his mind, and the smile returned. _Well, one of the things that fuel me. _

Armin and Mikasa were looking at Eren, and he smiled at them.

"Sorry, guess I just kinda dazed off a little bit." Armin gave a knowing smile.

"Good thoughts?" He asked.

"The best." Came the joyous reply. Mikasa smiled at her adoptive brother, happy to see him smiling.

_If this is what love feels like, I don't want it to be hidden any longer. I'm thinking about giving up on the game. Telling Levi how I really feel. Is that what's best? _The teen thought to himself, pondering the different possible outcomes that could come from confessing. No matter what he chose, he knew it would be the right choice.

"Eren, what's on your mind?" Mikasa asked out of curiosity. Eren gave a small shrug and stood up, flashing a brilliant smile in their direction.

"Something that I should have done awhile ago."

Armin raised an eyebrow at him, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Mikasa looked at the two in confusion.

"Eren?" She asked.

"You'll know soon enough Mikasa. Just don't get angry, alright?" Eren asked. Mikasa gave him a wary look.

"I could never be angry at you." She stated simply.

"Good, that makes me happy." Eren gave her a quick hug, and patted Armin on the shoulder before saying goodbye and heading off to the training area.

Levi was already in the training area, setting up his 3D maneuver gear. Little did Eren know, but Levi was thinking about admitting defeat also.

_I can't deny that I care for the brat. Maybe it's just best if I give up? That's not really my style, but we aren't gonna get anywhere otherwise. It'll just be a big circle of competition. _Levi thought. Giving up wouldn't be that bad, right? After all, he would have Eren. Speaking of Eren, Levi didn't notice the teen come up behind him. Eren walked quietly, sneaking up behind the older man. With a burst of childish energy, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, catching the man off guard.

"Boo!" Eren laughed and rested his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking a little.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"I don't think I've ever _been _this happy." Eren admitted. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" Eren hesitated in speaking. Instead, he just shrugged.

"Who knows? Today is just a nice day." He answered ominously. Levi accepted the answer and gave a small, _rare_ breath of laughter. Eren let go of him, and Levi turned around to face him.

"Was that a laugh or a scoff?" Eren asked teasingly.

"Who knows?" Levi countered in his bored tone, yet his eyes may have contained faint whisps of humor.

"So what are you going to teach me on the gear?" Eren asked, looking at the 3DMG. Levi handed Eren his.

"Actually, slight change of plans. You'll still need the gear, so start putting it on." Eren fought back his confusion as he began to equip himself, easily putting the gear on through much past practice. Once he was ready, Levi stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You're going to need to turn into a titan for this. You're fully awake I assume, so you have no excuse to try killing me this time."

Another wave of guilt hit Eren, but he resisted the urge to look down in shame. Instead, he found his nerve and determination shone in his eyes.

"There shouldn't be any troubles this time." Levi regarded him for a moment before continuing.

"Once you're a titan, you will maintain control for _five_ minutes. No more, no less. Then I want you to get out of the titan. If the gear is still in working order, you'll use it to get down. That means no going unconcious. Think you can do that?" Levi watched as uncertaintly crossed Eren's features, only to be brushed away with certainty.

"Yes, I can." Eren said with a positive voice. Levi was impressed, the teen seemed so sure of himself. Smirking to himself in satisfaction, Levi walked a good distance away.

"I know you need a goal in mind to transform, so here it is. Prove to me that you can do this." Levi called over to him. Eren took a deep breath and nodded. Levi signaled for him to go, and Eren began his task.

The titan shifter bit his hand hard, and he felt the familiar rush of hot steam. This time everything turned out perfectly. His titan body formed in no time at all, and this time he _knew_ he was in control. Looking down at Levi with his piercing green eyes, he stood completely still. Levi could swear that pride shone in the eyes of the titan.  
"Good job Eren. I'll tell you when five minutes is up." Levi called up to him.

_It's going good this time. My mind feels a lot clearer, and I know for a fact that I'm not trying to harm anyone._ Eren thought in satisfaction. The five minutes flew by quickly, and before Eren knew it, he heard Levi's voice again.

"Good job Eren, now get out of there."

Eren closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. Slowly he began to imagine himself fading away from the titan, and as planned, he felt himself start to merge away. His body began to feel less trapped, and all at once he could feel fresh air hit his face. Pulling a little harder, he managed to mostly get out of the titan's body on his own. With a tired smile, he looked down at Levi, who gleamed up at him with concealed pride.

"Good job once again. Now see if you can use the gear to get down." Levi yelled up. Actually, Eren had no other choice. He felt the titan body sway. With a dawning realization, he knew that the body was about to fall with no one controlling it anymore.

_I'm not completely out yet though! _He thought frantically. His right leg was still caught, and he tugged hard. With panic starting to set in, it was hard to peacefully get out of the situation. Levi seemed to notice his hesitation, and narrowed his eyes up at the teen.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Eren chose to ignore, determined to make it out. Even with his weakened state, he refused to give up. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once again. Just as the body began to fall forward, he managed to relax enough to pull the rest of his leg out. Opening his eyes, he jumped from the falling titan body and activated his maneuver gear.

The gear was shaky, but working quite well. Without much problems, he made it back to the ground, landing in front of Levi.

"That was more tiring than I thought." Eren admitted, staggering on his feet. Levi grabbed Eren's hand, only to pull away quickly. "What happened?" Eren asked Levi with concern.

"_You're hot._" Levi hissed.

"Why thank you." Eren spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Not _that _kind of hot you imbecile. That burned."

Although Eren was severely tired from being a titan, he frowned and gently grabbed hold of Levi's hand. Sure enough, it was red and slightly blistered. Nothing _too_ serious due to the quick contact, but he could see old injuries that seemed to be fading. It looks as if it happened to be somewhat recent. Levi noticed where Eren was looking.

"That was from the night you lost control." Levi stated simply.

_He got burned then too? Why didn't he tell me?" _Anger arose in Eren, yet he somehow managed to push it back down. He gently ran a finger over Levi's burned hands, and the man nearly cringed. It really was rather painful.

"Heichou, I'm so sorry." Eren said gravely. He truly felt remorseful.

"Don't be you idiot, it was my choice to save you."

"When you didn't have to!" Eren's voice rose a few octaves.

"I _wanted _to!" Levi matched his tone.

"You got hurt because of it!"

"It was worth it!"

"_Nothing _about it was worth it." Eren glared.

"How can you say such a thing? If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Levi snapped, and Eren's eyes softened.

"But.."

"If you think you're not worth it, then you're completely wrong, because I _love _you." Levi couldn't take the words back. Not that he wanted to, he truly meant them. Eren's eyes became wide and he stared at the Corporal in awe.

"You love me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Tch...of course I do." Levi scowled, still rather surprised at himself for admitting. "But that doesn't mean that I've lost this shitty game. I have to admit defeat to lose, not admit that I love you." Eren began to smile.

"I love you too, Rivaille." Eren took a deep breath. _Here we go.._"Also, about the game, I wanted to tell you that I..."

**Well, here you go! Like I said, Please please PLEEEEASE tell me who you want to win. Despite the direction this is going in now, there could always be a twist. ; ) So tell me who you want to win the game, and I'll get to work on the final chapters!**


	16. Just Go With It

**Thanks for all the reviews, it really helped me decide who would win! I'm really sorry if this chapter seems really lame or whatever, I was half asleep while writing. I mean I'm **_**really**_** sorry if this chapter sucks. I wanted to get something updated, and well...yeah. **

"I want to..." Eren began his words of defeat. Before he could finish, he felt someone swing an arm around his shoulder roughly. He twisted his head to look to his left.

"Well look who we have here." Jean smirked, ignoring Levi's deadly glares of malice. Eren blinked in confusion, his mouth agape in surprise.

"J-Jean..?" Eren asked, trying to shrug away from Jean's arm. Jean tightened his grip. Levi contained his jealousy.

"Mikasa wanted to talk to you. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" Jean asked. He meant to sound sincere, but Levi and Eren could see through the innocent undertones.

"Right...he's right Corporal, is it alright if I'm dismissed?" Eren looked at Levi, and the man stayed silent a few moments before giving a curt nod.

"Fine."

Eren didn't want to leave, but he allowed himself to be immediately pulled away by Jean. Once a safe distance away from Levi, Jean dropped his arm.

"What the hell Eren? You weren't gonna tell him you give up, were you?" Jean thought with amusement dancing in his eyes. That perked Eren's attention.

"How'd you know about that? That was between me and Levi." Jean grinned.

"Levi must've told Hanji the rules. She told Armin, and Armin told me." Eren frowned.

"Armin told you?"

"Yeah he did. But I think he may have already had an idea that I knew about your little game." Eren's frown deepened.

_They're all too sneaky, everyone is figuring it out. _Thought the teen in misery. Jean stopped walking and Eren followed suit.

"Hey Eren, I think you can win this game of yours. If you want, I could help you." Jean offered. Eren didn't like the sounds of that.

"..Help me, how?" This earned a wide grin from Jean.

"Your boyfriend there seems to get jealous pretty easily, don't you think?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Eren protested.

"_Yet. _Once he gives up he will be, right?"

Eren stayed silent, still confused as to what Jean was trying to get at.

"Anyways," Jean continued. "That man seems to have jealously problems. I seen the way he was trying to skin me alive with his eyes while my arm was around you. So if you want to win, you'll let me help."

Eren let out a sigh. "Alright, how?"

"Simple." Jean leaned in really close to Eren's face, and closed his eyes. Eren, to put it nicely, flipped the hell out.

"What the fuck Jean!?" He yelled, shoving the other teen. Jean laughed loudly.

"Calm down, I wasn't actually going to kiss you."

Eren wasn't convinced. "Then what the hell _were_ you going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"But.." Eren began, only to be cut off by Jean raising a hand to silence him. Eren glared.

"If I _pretend_ like I'm interested in you, Levi will come around eventually. He doesn't wanna see his boy toy taken away from him." Jean winked and nudged Eren, who couldn't hide a blush.

"Or he might just kill you."

Jean shrugged.

"Yeah, but if I help _you_ get the boy, it might help _me_ get the girl."

"How do you figure?"

Jean smiled. "Once Mikasa sees how noble I am helping you win over your love, she'll see how sweet I can be! She'll practically come running into my arms!" Jean sighed dreamily. Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty damn glad that I can't see into your thoughts right now."

"Shut up. Anyways, you up for it?"

Eren thought it through, not seeing _too_ much harm with the plan.

"Whatever, it's worth a shot."

"That's the spirit!" Jean put his arm back around Eren, and half dragged him back to where most of the other soldiers were. Many eyes looked at them in curiosity at the sight of Jean with his arm around Eren. Jean kept an impassive look, but was secretely scanning the other soldiers for the face of Mikasa. Eren looked completely disgusted and uncomfortable, but he scanned the soldiers for the face of _Levi._ They both found their targets right in front of them.

Jean and Eren came to a halting stop right in front of Mikasa and Levi. Mikasa looked enraged, and Levi had his arms crossed with his eyes nearly reflecting hell fire.

_Great, I can only imagine how bad this is gonna go. _Eren stepped slightly away from Jean, only to be pulled closer.

"Hello you two, it's a nice day today." Jean offered small talk. Eren groaned, wanting to die.

"Jean, what is the meaning of this?" A very strong warning was in Mikasa's voice. Levi's eyes never left Eren, who was silently pleading for help.

"Just taking a stroll with my buddy." Jean smiled, but on the inside, his heart was pounding. Two of the strongest people he had ever met stood in front of them, and both of them were pissed off at him.

_What the hell was I thinking...no going back now! _Jean thought in an attempt to give himself courage.

"Eren. Come with me." Levi practically snapped as he turned on his heal and began walking away. He wasn't happy, but he was trying not to show it. Eren immediately pulled away from Jean, rushing to follow Levi only to be halted with a hand firmly gripping his arm. Levi stopped to turn around, only to see a confused looking Eren being held back by a nervous looking Jean.

_What the hell is going on around here?_ Levi wondered in unamusement. His confusion only became worse when he seen Jean tensely pull an unwilling Eren closer to him, to give him a kiss on the top of the head. Levi noted that Eren looked as if he was about to punch Jean.

"_Eren._" Levi spoke sharply. This time, Eren made _sure_ he pulled away. He quickly ran over to the other man, walking away with him, leaving Mikasa to give Jean a stern talking to.

"_Explain._" Levi said harshly. Eren looked uncomfortable.

"T-There's nothing to explain Heichou, Jean was just being a friend.."

"What kind of _friend_ kisses the other?" Levi accused.

"It was a kiss on the head, it's just something Jean does." Eren tried to make light of the situation, but Levi wasn't about to let it go.

"Do you want to be with me, or not?" Levi snapped, yet his eyes revealed a little bit of hurt.

"Of course I want to be with you! I love you, Levi!" Eren protested, not wanting Levi to think that he wanted Jean. Levi frowned.

"I don't like how Jean was hanging on you."

_I agree, I don't like it either. _"That's just Jean for you."

"I don't like Jean."

Eren laughed a bit.

"He's not _too_ great of a friend, but I think all that was just his way of trying to make peace. He didn't really know what to do." Eren smiled, a little disturbed as to how lying was coming so easily to him. Levi seemed somewhat pleased with the answer.

"Alright...I trust you." With that said, Levi grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt and tugged him down a little, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Just don't let him get _too_ much closer."

Eren couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I won't." _Trust me on that._

Eren and Levi walked back over to Jean and Mikasa. Jean looked terrified, staring with wide eyes at the dangerous girl. Mikasa look satisfied. She smiled at Eren, and he smiled back.

"I hope you didn't scare him _too_ bad, Mikasa." Eren commented. Mikasa merely gave a coy grin. Levi walked past them, giving everyone one last message.

"Dinner is in a half an hour." With that said, he left.

"Eren, why did Levi seem frustrated with you?" Mikasa asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that's because he-mmph!?" Jean had a hand clamped over his mouth. Eren didn't want Mikasa to know about everything. With a sickeningly sweet smile, Eren glanced at Jean.

"Levi was frustrated because he doesn't like Jean's haircut."

"Hmm!?" Jean tried to yell through the hand, but to no avail. Mikasa arched her eyebrow.

"Because of his...haircut."

"Yes." Eren nodded, and Jean pried the hand off.

"What the hell are you saying is wrong with my hair?" Jean challenged.

"Nothing.." Eren bit back a grin. Messing with Jean was fun to do sometimes. Jean mumbled and rolled his eyes, stalking off to find someone to bother for a half an hour.

After a little while, people began to go to the dining area for dinner. Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat together. Surprisingly enough, Jean sat with them also, much to Eren's dismay. Mikasa wasn't thrilled either. Eren knew it was to win quicker, but it was getting pretty annoying.

"Sheesh, can you sit any closer?" Eren asked Jean sarcastically. Jean glared.

"You want the boy, I want the girl. Deal with it." He whispered with venom.

Just when Eren was about to say something, Jean elbowed him in the ribs. _Hard. _Eren gasped and put his head on the table, grabbing his side.

"The Corporal is over there, so shut the hell up and don't do anything stupid." Jean whispered.

Sure enough, Levi was seated a few tables away, looking at Eren every once in awhile.

_Why does it look like he just got punched or something? _Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren was just recovering from his elbow to the ribs, slowly sitting up. He was still holding his side, and glaring menacingly at Jean. Jean didn't seem to mind. Instead, Jean hooked an arm around Eren's waist.

Levi clenched his fists, and stayed sitting.

Eren leaned away from Jean, and Jean leaned towards him. Mikasa and Armin were watching the whole ordeal, not in anger, but in confusion.

Levi grit his teeth.

Eren gave Jean a shove, but Jean was determined to _somehow_ win the affection of Mikasa. Jean glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eye, and grinned. Eren followed his gaze, and his blood ran cold.

Levi watched as Jean placed a hand under Eren's chin, forcing Eren to look away from him. Eren tried to keep looking at the Corporal, but Jean wouldn't allow it.

Levi stood up.

_He wouldn't..._Eren thought in a panic. When Jean began to slowly close in the distance between them, alarm flashed through Eren's mind. _He would! _Eren didn't have to panic for much longer though.

Levi approached the table.


	17. The Ending

Jean never had the chance to kiss Eren. It was a mixed blessing, considering he was now being held by the collar. Levi's fist was drawn back, mere seconds away from landing a spot on Jean's face. Eren jumped up quickly, putting himelf between the two boldly.

"Heichou! Don't punch him!" Eren pleaded, hoping that the fist wouldn't hit him instead. Levi grit his teeth and looked away, yet still held firmly to Jean's shirt.

"Eren. What is the meaning of this? I want the _full_ truth this time." By now, everyone in the dining room was looking at them. Eren seemed hesitant, but breathed out a small sigh.

"Jean was-"

"I was trying to kiss Eren." Jean interrupted. Levi and Eren both looked at him.

"_Obviously." _Levi snapped.

"I had never kissed anyone before, and I wanted experience!" Jean went on. He was, of course, lying immensely. Levi tightened his grasp.

"Kiss _Mikasa _or something, Eren is _mine."_ Audible gasps were heard throughout the room, and Jean's face lit up red. Mikasa's face was impassive. Jean pushed back a nervous laugh. _Here goes nothing..._he thought.

"So Corporal, what are you saying?" He dared to ask.

"What do you _think_ I'm saying? That damned brat is mine, and only mine." Levi glared. Hanji was squealing from where she sat a few tables over, her eyes shining bright.

"This is so entertaining!" She said excitedly.

"L-Levi.." Eren muttered, slightly embarrassed by all the attention they were getting.

"What if _I _want Eren?" Jean asked. _As if. Mikasa is totally mine._ He added as an after thought.

"Well you can't have him." Levi hissed.

"Who says?"

"_Me. _He can't do anything that well, and I'm pretty sure he was _born_ angry and stubborn, but dammit he's mine." Levi said rather loudly. Eren didn't know whether to take offense to that, or be happy. He would figure that out later. "He's the only one I want, because somehow that brat got under my skin and made me have all these damn feeligs. I've given up on trying to fight them, because I love him." Levi continued.

Jean's grin widened. "So basically..."

"So basically he's _mine,_ so keep your lips off of him." He pushed Jean away.

"I don't believe that you like him. I think you just don't want to see Eren happy." Jean challenged, hoping for Levi to snap.

Which he did.

"What the hell did you just say? You don't _believe_ me? Believe _this._" Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders and leaned up, pushing their lips together roughly in front of everyone. Hanji ended up fainting.

Eren's eyes widened as he froze, realizing what had just happened.

Levi realized it as well, but it was too late.

Levi broke the kiss and stared up at Eren with surprised eyes, knowing that he had just lost the game. Eren smiled.

"I love you too, Heichou." Eren leaned down and placed a quick and sweet kiss on Levi's lips. Levi still stood frozen. Jean couldn't help but laugh.

"See, Eren? Told you it would work!" Jean beamed. Levi didn't know who to kill first.

"You set that up?" He asked Eren. The teen had to fight for the right words.

"Well..Jean did. I wasn't really happy with it, but he wouldn't let it go, so.." His voice trailed off. Levi stayed silent for a moment before storming out of the room.

"W-Wait! Corporal!" Eren ran after him, leaving everyone in the room very much so confused.

Catching up with Levi, Eren placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Please don't be angry."

"How can I not be?"

Eren looked down in guilt. "I just wanted the game to end, so I could be with you." Levi had to admit, he wanted the game over with also, but he never expected it to end like that. The two stood in awkwardness for what felt like ages. Levi broke the silence first.

"I just didn't like seeing him all over you." He said quietly.

"I didn't like it either. It wasn't you." Eren admitted shyly. "But please don't be too angry." Levi scoffed.

"I can't be."

The two made eye contact and knew that everything would be alright. Eren leaned down and gave Levi a kiss. Levi kissed back and although the kiss was gentle to begin with, emotions the two had been holding back became apparent. They were both eventually pushing deeper into the kiss, Eren eliciting little moans here and there. Levi ran his hands up Eren's shirt, and _just_ as the teen was beginning to fumble with Levi's pants, the two of them both felt a sharp slap on the back of the head.

"Sheesh you two, get a room." Jean sneered, Mikasa walked up to stand next to Jean. People were filing out of the dining area, moving on to get ready for bed, or to just stay awake and relax with friends.

Eren's face flushed red as he looked from Jean to Mikasa. Mikasa didn't seem angry in the slightest bit. The traces of a smile were on her lips. She was happy for him, glad to see her step brother so happy for once. Levi regarded them for a moment before lifting Eren up, and slinging him over his shoulder.

"W-What the hell!?" Eren yelped, his green eyes wide. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting a room, like Jean suggested." Levi responded casually. He started to walk away, still holding onto Eren.

"Now!?"

"I don't see why not."

The two bickered all the way to the bedroom, leaving Mikasa and Jean standing behind.

"Y-You know Mikasa..I'm not gay, I was just trying to kiss Eren to get Levi to snap and all that...so really, I was _helping _him." He explained, running a hand through his hair in nervousness. Mikasa looked at him, her eyes giving nothing away. Jean began to feel nervous, but that melted away when he seen the corners of Mikasa's lips tug into a smile.

"That was very sweet of you, Jean. Thank you for helping Eren. I've never seen him so happy."

"Well, it was n-nothing..." He smiled bashfully.

Before Jean to continue stuttering like a fool, Mikasa leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jean froze as his face attained a new level of red, and his heart stopped beating all together.

"You act tough, but you're a total sweetheart." Mikasa commented before wandering off to find Armin. Or maybe to find Sasha. Mikasa enjoyed to torment Sasha with food in her free time.

"T-Thanks..." Jean whispered breathlessly to air. _I got the girl!_ He mentally shouted to himself in triumph.

While Jean was on cloud 9, Eren was practically getting the clothes ripped off of him.

"Can I at _least_ be the dominant one in this relationship?" Eren pleaded.

"In your dreams."

"But Rivaille!"

"Save your voice."

"But you're too _short_ to be the dominant one!"

"That's it. You're getting tied up."

"What!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"That's a little harsh!"

"Deal with it."

Eren knew that this was going to be a long night. He also knew that he would be in immense pain in the morning, but hey, at least he got the boy.

**Aaaaand this is the final page. I'm gonna miss writing this story. :c For those of you that were expecting smut, I'm sorry, but I /tried/ to throw in fanservice. I wanted to keep it mainly on the fluff side, but I'll leave your imaginations to figure out how the rest of their night went. The votes turned out that Eren would win the game, so that's what happened! Thank you for all the positive reviews everyone! Also, if any of you would like for me to write them something, just send me what you want I'll try to get to it. **


End file.
